Freddy's first crush
by RA99
Summary: After Foxy left the pizzeria, the manager brought a new animatronic. Freddy immediatly fell in love with her. So he tries to conquer her. But he didn't know that she is not as he was thinking. Will they manage to be togheter? Sequel after 'Love story at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.
1. Ch 1: Meet Malia

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I finally finished the sequel! Phew! It was pretty exhausting! Most because I was very lazy... D: Let's just say that I'm working at this for almost one month... But anyway, RA99 is ready to bring you**

**_FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH_**

**_CHAPTER 1: MEET MALIA_**

The animatronics were on stage. An engineer was asambling piece by peace the newcomer. Freddy was impatient.

"Oh, my God! I can't wait to see her!" the enthuziastic bear exclaimed.

"Be patient, my friend!" Bonnie suggested. "Only with great patience we go!"

"You and your quotes!" Freddy said rolling his eyes.

"Do what you want. You suffer."

"Just try to distract your attention. Think at whatever you want." suggested Chica. (in order that they couldn't move, due to the fact that it was 7 A.M. , and the restaurant was opened, and they couldn't move during the day).

"Hey, that's my reply! You stole it!" Freddy exclaimed.

"That's what I mean!" Chica said starting to laugh.

"That's also my reply! You replies theif!" Freddy understood Chica's meaning, and started to laugh too.

Meanwhile...

In the backstage. The engineer was fixing the newcomer.

"Juuuust riiight he-ere! Yes, I'm ready! Finally! Bring us back the money and fame that we lost when Foxy left us, Manuela!" the engineer told to the brand new bright pink owl animatronic. "Only a few days until we finish to remove Pirate Cove and build Wizard's Castle, and you'll be ready to show your best! Make us proud, Manuela! But now, I want you to meet your new co-workers." he took the animatronic, and brought her to the stage. He didn't announce his coming. Freddy wasn't prepared for that. The engineer turned Manuela on and left the pizzeria.

"Ummm... Hi!" Manuela greed them shyily. She was an 1.80 meters tall bright pink owl animatronic. Her body was alike Chica's, but more fluffy. She had big claws at her toes. Her peacock like tail ,her wizard costume (wizard like hat and long cape) and her big black eylashes made Freddy instantly fell in love with Manuela. For a moment, he was just staying and staring at her with his jaw wide open. But he quckly got his badboy attitude.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I am Freddy Fazbear, the main character!" Freddy presented hiself, kissing Manuela's right hand and always keeping an eye contact. It was obvious that she liked it.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Fazbear! I am Manuela! But everyone calls me Malia" Malia presented herself with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh, just call me Freddy!"

"Ok,... Freddy!" Malia replied. For about 10 seconds they both giggled. "But tell me, please, who are they?" and she pointed at Bonnie and Chica.

"Yeah, Freddy, stop flirting and show us to her!" Chica exclaimed. Everyone except Freddy started to laugh. Freddy turned his head at Chica and growled a little bit.

"They are... my friends. The one that you had already met, Chica the Chicken, and the lavander rabbit sitting next to her is Bonnie the Bunny, her boyfriend." Freddy showed them to her with lack of enthuziasm.

"Nice to meet you, guys!" Malia exclaimed and shook her hand with both of them. "So, I heard that I was brought here to replace a guy called 'Foxy'."

"Yes, that asshole... He almost killed me!" Bonnie exclaimed. His hate for Foxy could be read on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, Bonnie! T-That's why they replaced him with me?" Malia asked with a sorry face.

"Nope. Not only for that. Because of him and his jelousness, we had to close the restaurant for almost 1 1/2 weeks!" Chica replied, also having a frowned face.

"But let's forget about Foxy, and let's focus on Malia. He represents the past. The ugly past. And she represents the future. A very, very gorgeous future." Freddy said looking deeply into her eyes and kissing her hand. Malia blushed. Chica and Bonnie were smiling.

"So, if you want to know me better, I will tell you everything about me. And I will tell you while you are showing me the pizzeria." Malia said mimicing Freddy's seductive face and gestures.

"Oh, Oh, of course! Of course! I-I wanted to show you the pizzeria! Umm... Right now! Let's go!" Freddy said surprised and embaressed.

**A/N: Sorry if that was short, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise. Anyway, I looked at the word number of the whole story, and looks like this one is 2 times longer that LsaFFP XD. Not bad at all... :D Anyway,**

**THE QUESTION OF THE DAY****: ****_At the first sight, d_**_**o you like my OC, Manuela? **_**reply in the review section down below.**

**Until tomorrow, that was RA99, BYE!**


	2. Ch 2: FIGHT!

**A/N: Hi, people! And welcome back to the story! I read some of your reviews, and yeah baby! Foxy will make an apparence! :D But more at the end. Sorry Foxy fans! :( . But right now, RA99 is ready to bring you**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 2: FIGHT!**_

Freddy showed her the whole pizzeria. The last room he presented to her was Mike's office.

"You know, I've been travelling through many, many countries. I have never stayed in a place more than 5 years." Malia was telling to Freddy.

"Wow! I've been working here since '73, and I have never changed the working place!" Freddy replied amazed.

"My staying period of time is between 6 months and 5 years. I most stayed in France, Japan, England, Romania, Mexico and Argentina, and I stayed the least in Russia, Australia, Phillipines and South Africa."

"Woooow! So many places! But why were you leaving so much?" Freddy asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe because everyone loved me and countries were just letting me the opportunity to travel in many, many places." Malia replied.

"Maybe... Oh, here we are. Mike's office. As you can see, here is the night guard's crib. It is just a naked endoskeleton that needs a suit, and he disobeys putting one. We are trying to stuff him, but he always closes the doors, like now."

"The door is not working, but the window? Haven't you tried to break it?" Malia asked, touching the glass.

"No, it can't be broken. It is bulletproof, so nobody enters through the window." Freddy replied, a bit disappointed. Meanwhile Malia was touching the glass, slowly pushing it up and down, and slowly listening every single sound it was making.

"Ummmm... What are you doing?" Freddy asked curiously.

"I can help you with the window problem. I can shattre it."

"How?"

"Say 'hello' to my little friend!" and she pulled out a small needle from her tail.

"You are suppose to break down the window with a needle?" Freddy asked confused.

"Yes. It's just a little trick that I learnt in Japan." she replied proudly. "Stay back, Freddy! It will be so nice..." Malia said wiping her hands.

Freddy backed off. Malia put herself down in a traditional Japoneese meditating position and started to pray. Suddenly...

"Hayaaaaa!" Malia raised up and threw the needle through the window. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Everyone was staring with jaws wide open. Then, Manuela rushed in, grabbed Mike, and brought him to the stage.

"So, I suppose we are stuffing him now, right?" Malia asked the other animatronics. Everyone was still amazed by what Malia has just done.

"Umm... Umm... Yes... Yes... We are stuffing him now..." Freddy answered totally amazed.

"But before that, let me show you something funny that I learnt while I was working in Mexico. It is called 'Lucha Libre', or 'wrestling', and I want to do it right now with this endoskeleton. You know, in many countries, disobedience is badly punished. This endoskeleton needs someone to teach him how to behave! And I am going to be that one!" she threw Mike one the ground and lunged herself over him. Everyone was just staring at her. She was just throwing the poor human in the air, she was punching him, crushing him; in one single word, she almost killed him. When she was ready to lounge at him at the thousandth time, Freddy stopped her.

"Alright, alright, Malia! I think this endo has got enough! I mean... Please stop! That's too gross for all of us!"

"Really?" facepalmed Malia. "If we were in other countries, we would have seen this everyday. Twice a day, in fact."

"Oh, dear... I-I have to go back to the kitchen..." Chica excused herself and ran to the kitchen.

"I-I also have to practice at the guitar. Bye-Bye!" and Bonnie rushed to the stage.

"What's wrong with them?" Malia asked herself. "Well, Freddy, what are we doing now?"

"I-I just don't know now... Maybe some... Tetris?" Freddy asked with a scared face.

"Oh, come on! Stop being such a scared chicken! I won't hurt you! Unless you attack me! ...Like now!" and Malia popped out from her costume two Japanese swords. One kept for herself and the other one gave to Freddy.

"Nonononono! Malia, you got it wrong! NO! Stop, please!" the scared bear prayed her.

"Oh, Freddy, when I saw you for the first time, I thought that you are a man. A real man. Now I realize that you are a SUCKER!" Malia was offending him in order to make him attack.

"What have you just said?!" Freddy asked angrily.

"You are a lifeless sucker that deserves to kiss my ass!"

"Take back your words!"

"No."

"Take back your words!"

"No."

"Take. Back. Your. Words!"

"Not even in a million years!"

"Now. That's it! You'll regret this!" and Freddy attacked.

"That's right! Yes. Yes. Good. Very good. Right. Right. Gooooood. Your fighting skills are amazing, Freddy!" Malia was evaluating him.

"Just take back your words!" Freddy exclaimed angrily.

"Never! Keep striking!" Malia was encouraging him.

And they fought like that for almost one hour, when suddenly Malia put Freddy down.

"Aha! You're down! KO!" Malia exclaimed proudly while pointing at Freddy with the tip of the sword.

"Take back your words!"

"Never! Mwahahahahaha!" as Malia was evilly laughing, she lost her focus for a second. Freddy spotted the opportunity, and made Manuela fall down. In a blink of an eye, Manuela was down, and Freddy up, pointing the tip of his sword at her.

"Freddy... You're so... Amazing!" Malia exclaimed really amazed.

"Take back your words!"

"What have you just done..."

"Just take back your fucking words!"

"Okok! You won! I'm taking back every single word that made you feel like a piece of shit. Happy now?!"

"Yes." Freddy replied with a happy face.

"Good, because I said that only to make you strike. I just wanted to see your fighting skills. I just wanted to play a game! In order to know you better!" Manuela exclaimed while she was raising up from the floor.

"Oh, sorry then..." Freddy apologized while realizing how stupid was his obsession with Malia's offending words.

"I forgive you,but don't forget one thing: when someone is going to attack you, don't wait until he offends you, because you may get murdered. Take ninjas as example: they don't make ANY noise at all. Only their victim when falls down and dies. Got it?"

"Yes... I'm so sorry, Malia! I was a fool, I exaggerated, I..."

"Hey, forget about that now! You're forgiven! But don't forget what I've just told you, ok?" and she hugged him.

"Well... What are we doing now?" Freddy asked.

"Do you want more?" Malia replied.

"Actually, I pretty much enjoyed it... I can't believe it! I enjoyed!" Freddy replied really amazed.

"So I suppose you want round 2?" Malia asked Freddy in a seductive way.

"You bet!" Freddy replied in the same way.

And they started to fight again. Malia has been learning Freddy kendo until the clock hit 6 A.M.

"I'm really proud of you, Freddy -kun!" Malia exclaimed while reverencing in a Japanese way.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Freddy replied. "Now I have to go back on the stage. I suppose you are going in the backstage, because Wizard's Castle isn't ready yet."

"I think so. Well, goodbye, Freddy! See you tomorrow!" as Malia turned around to leave, Freddy stopped her.

"No. I will accompany you."

"Okay..."

Freddy accompanied Malia to the backstage.

"Well, Freddy, thank you for this wonderful first night that I had here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Malia said in a seductive way.

"You're welcome, Malia! And I hope you will enjoy the following days as well!" Freddy said kissing Malia's hand.

"Well, see you tomorrow, bye!" Malia said kissing Freddy's cheek.

"Yes, tomorrow! Bye-Bye!" Freddy waved. Malia waved back, and closed the door. Freddy walked back to the stage being very proud of his first night with his crush.

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter 2.**

**no question here.**

**Until tomorrow, that was RA99, BYEEE!**


	3. Ch 3: GHOOOST!

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yeah! I read your name suggestions, and I decided to not change Manuela's name, instead, everyone will call her 'Malia' as a nickname. ;) Just... for everyone to be happy! :D Right now, let's go straight at**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 3: GHOOOST!**_

Malia's POV

Malia was staying in the backstage thinking at Freddy while listening some dubstep and hard rock.

"God, Dammit! That guy, Freddy... Oh, my Gosh, what a guy! From the first second I arrived here started to approach me! Hahaha! Really? I don't say that's bad, but really? From the first second? He's nice and cute, but still, a bit... with problems."

"Hey, it's not his fault, it's mine." GF's voice was heard.

"What? Who are you?!" Malia asked GF, entering in a defending position, pulling out her swords and pointing them at GF.

"Calm down, Malia! I won't hurt you! I'm GF! Freddy's old, rusty and abandoned version." GF replied desperately.

"From where do I know that? What can assure me that you aren't a Russian spy that came after me? And for God's Sake! From where do you know my name?!" Malia asked panicked.

"I swear I'm not! I'm only the old GF! And Freddy told me your name." GF replied putting his hands in a defending position.

"You stayed here too much! Out!" and Malia stabbed the swords into GF's chest, but they just went through GF's body not leaving any wound.

"What?! Why. The. Hell. You aren't dead already?!" Malia exclaimed stabbing GF again and again, without any result. "You aren't a human. Neither an animatronic. You're a ghost!" and she retracted her swords, and rushed through the door. Freddy was on the stage. He was trying to learn a new song. Malia rushed directly in his arms at maximum speed, making Freddy fall down.

"What the hell?!" Freddy asked surprised.

"I know it would sound childish, but in the backstage is a ghost!" Malia replied frightened as Freddy was making a 'really?' face."I have dealed with mureders, spies, drug dealers, criminals, rapists, very, very dangerous people and animatronics, but never in my whole life with ghosts!"

"Describe it to me, please!"

"A yellow version of you, with no endoskeleton." Malia replied still frightened.

"Oh, that's not a ghost! That's GF! My old friend! He's like a father to me!" Freddy said with pride and respect.

"My swords can't penetrate his body!... Omg! My swords!... I forgot them in the backstage! Shit!" Malia replied with fear transformed into anger. "I have to go back! Come with me, please!"

"Ok."

As Freddy finished his words, GF appeared on the stage.

"Hi..."

"You... You made me lose my swords!" Malia exclaimed angrily.

"Are you convinced now?" GF asked, sad.

"You may not be a spy or a ghost, but you freaked me out!" Malia replied. "But still, why my swords couldn't penetrate you?"

"Because when the restaurant where I was working closed, they just... stopped using me. And the spirit of 'FredBear Family Diner' still lives in me. That's why I can pass through objects, be invisible and many other things..."

"Interesting!" Manuela exclaimed. Everyone smiled.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'll go to the kitchen. Bye, GF!" Freddy said. Then, he went to the kitchen.

"Hey, I suppose these belongs to you." and GF gave Malia back her swords, her MP3 and her earphones. Malia didn't expect that.

"Oh, thank you... Well, sorry... for my childish behaveour." Malia apologized blushing.

"You're forgiven, kid!" GF replied. They both hugged, and then GF vanished into thin air. Malia returned her place in the backstage, listening music.

**A/N: And here's the end of the chapter 3. From now on, if I accidently forget to replace a 'Manuela' with a 'Malia', please understand me. I've just made a big change, and I'm trying to get used with it. So, please, be kind! **

**THE QUESTION OF THE DAY****: (in the sequel of the sequel :D) ****_Would you like the action to happen in Constanta, Romania? _****Leave your answer in the review section down below.**

**Until tomorrow, that was RA99, BYEEE!**


	4. Ch 4: There's chemistry between us

**A/N: Hi, guys! And sorry for not updating earlier... I was really busy, you know... Anyway, let's forget about that, because RA99 is ready to bring you**

**_FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH_**

**_CHAPTER 4: THERE'S CHEMISTRY BETWEEN US_**

Next day...

The Wizard's Castle was almost ready... Everyone was excited, especially Malia.

"I can't wait! Goddamit, in two days I will be working! Do you realize that? I will have contact with kids again! I was really curious how American kids are, though." Malia was confessing to Freddy.

"Yeah, I understand you." Freddy replied with lack of enthusiasm.

"I will work with kids! I will work with kids!" Malia exclaimed flipping her hands like a small kid.

"Please, I can't take it anymore! It's the 90th time when you say that! Please stop! Tell me other things. Show me other things. Just stop it!" Freddy begged desperately.

"Ok. If you had enough. Sorry, but I have some moments... Sorry again." Malia apologised blushing.

"Hey, no problem. Everyone has his own childish moments..." Freddy said.

"Well, you wanted me to show you something new. Then... Wait here!" Malia replied happily.

"Alright! I can't wait to see what you want to show me!" Freddy said in a seductive way, rubbing his hands.

Moments have passed since Malia went to the backstage. Freddy was waiting her. He was imagining what can Malia show him. By the time when she arrived, his mind was full of dirty things.

"Here is it!" Malia exclaimed.

"What? I can't see anything!" Freddy replied disappointed.

"Well, for that I need to turn around!" Malia said giggling.

"Wooow! How nice is that!" Freddy exclaimed staring at Malia's new tail. It was no longer her peacock tail. Instead, it was a very long lion-like tail, very fluffy at the end.

"Yeah, that's my favorite tail!" Mala replied proudly. "And I have one more. Let me show it to you!"

"Of course! Show it to me!" Freddy exclaimed excited. And Malia rushed in the backstage and came back after five minutes."Now I can 'Shake it like a bunny'*****!"**(A/N: reference to a romanian song-'Shake it like a bunny' by Andreea Balan, check it out, it's awesome! ;)** ) Malia said giggling and showing Freddy a very very fluffy bunny-like tail. Freddy was just staring and giggling.

"Be sure you can! Have you shown it to Bonnie yet?" the amazed bear asked.

"No. Why?"

"He'd be very, very jealous!" Freddy answered giggling. "But still,why do you have so many tails?"

"In this tail, and in the peacock tail I keep souvenirs. The lion tail is very useful. I can use it in many, many things."

Could you example me?" Freddy asked in a seductive way.

"Of course I can!" Malia replied while closing the door of the backstage and showing one of her best seductive smiles. After five minutes, she came back.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah! With the lion tail I can do multiple things... Like that!" Malia put herself very close to Freddy. They looked like they were about to kiss. Freddy expected a kiss, he even closed his eyes, waiting for Malia to put her lips on his lips, and with the tail to tickle him. But she didn't do that. Instead, she raised her tail to reach the pipes above, and lifted herself up.

"See, the lion tail is very useful when you are spying someone. Or when you're a ninja." Malia exclaimed vividly as she reached the pipe.

"For that... Nice..." the disappointed bear replied.

"You expected... Other things, didn't you?" Malia asked giggling and wagging her tail like a cat.

"To be honest, yes." the embarrassed bear replied, rubbing his head.

"Hey, don't be sad, everything will come at its time!" Malia replied smiling.

"Let's hope!" Freddy replied, smiling embarrassed. For about ten minutes, nobody said anything, they were just staring one in each other's eyes. And they would have done this longer if only the clock wouldn't hit 6 A.M.

"Well, I have to go now! See you tomorrow!" Freddy said.

"Alright then. Bye-Bye!" and Malia gave Freddy an air kiss. He cached it, put it on his cheek, and went back to the stage very, very happy.

**A/N: And here's the end of the chapter! Until the next chapter will be uploaded, that was RA99, BYE!**


	5. Ch 5: Chica & Bonnie's date

**A/N: HALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FINAAAAAAALLY! I finshed this chapteeeeer! Sorry for delay, but this was not planified at the beginning, and I decided to add it 2 weeks ago, and I am working at it since then. So yeah... Anyway, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that there are going to be 2 chapters like this one, so I'd probably delay another 2-3 weeks. T.T And the good news is that RA99 is ready to bring you**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 5: CHICA &amp; BONNIE'S DATE**_

Next day...

"Guys, I'm gonna have a date with Malia!" Freddy announced Bonnie and Chica proudly. "And, I'd like you to go somewhere tonight."

(Freddy was madly in love with Malia, and decided to have a first date with her.)

"Now that was rude!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And if we don't wanna go anywhere?" Bonnie crossed his arms, and Chica did the same.

"I... Just wanna have the perfect date. And you might ruin it by bothering us... Please!" and Freddy put his hands together, and made enormous puppy eyes. Bonnie and Chica raised an eyebrow. "You... can have your own date while I'm having mine!" Freddy exclaimed vividly.

"Hmmmm..." Bonnie rubbed his chin wile thinking.

"Good idea, Freddy! Let's do it, baby!" Chica exclaimed. Finally, Bonnie made up his mind.

"Ok, if you want it, Cheeks! For you, darling!"

"Yay!" and they hugged and kissed.

"Thank you very much, guys! You're the best! Have a good time!" Freddy exclaimed and went to the kitchen.

"So, where shall we go?" Chica asked Bonnie.

"I don't know... Maybe... At 'FredBear's Family Diner'?" he proposed.

"The place where GF had worked before 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' opened?" Chica asked confused.

"Exactly!" Bonnie replied enthusiastically.

"But isn't that place rusty and abandoned?"

"I think it is, but I promise I'll clean it, and make the most romantic place you'll ever see!" Bonnie said proudly.

"Alright then, you won. At 'FredBear's Family Diner'. I'll cook a new recipe of pizza, and... Maybe some pasta... But... Bonnie, tell me, do you know where the restaurant actually is?"

"Of course I knoooow! How could I not know? Inviting someone in a place which you don't even know where it is? Unacceptable!" Bonnie replied grinning.

"If you say so... Now. If Freddy lets me, I'll start making the pizza. See you when you're ready!" she kissed him on the cheek, and went to the kitchen. For some moments Bonnie stayed put, staring at the kitchen's door and slowly nodding.

"Yeah... GF, wherever you are, could you show me where 'FredBear's Family Diner' is? Please!" Bonnie begged GF rubbing the back of his head and sweating.

"Of course I can." GF exclaimed appearing from the kitchen.

"Oh, GF, here you are! Please, show me!" Bonnie begged GF grinning.

"I have to help Freddy and Chica with the cooking now, but look in the backstage!" and GF teleported himself back in the kitchen.

"No, GF! Uh... He's gone. Alright... To look in the backstage... That's not hard..." and he went to the backstage. On the table was a golden envelope. Bonnie opened it. Inside was a small sheet of paper:

_'Where death and terror_

_dominate the place where_

_should have been_

_love and desire for your heart_

_lies the following clue"_

Bonnie was staring at the note with the jaw wide open.

"Oh, no! A riddle! How much I hate riddles! Oh, my gosh! What on Earth am I gonna do?!" Bonnie asked himself while putting his hands on the top of his head, and wandering through the backstage. "Okokokokokok! Now, Bonnie, calm down! You can do it! *deep breath Let's read once again. '_Where death and terror dominate the place where should have been love and desire for your heart'_... Let's read it again! *reads again. And again! *reads the note again, but focuses on the last part. _'Your heart'_... My heart... Hmmmmmmm... My... Heart... What can it mean? My original heart or something that's similar to my heart? Hmmmmmmmm... I need fresh air..." and he went out to chill for a moment. Malia was on the stage.

"Hey, Bonnie! What's up?" she asked friendly.

"Fiiiine!" Bonnie replied grinning. Malia raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she got off the stage and crossed her arms. "Come on, you can tell me!"

"Ok... I'm gonna have a date with Chica in a place which I don't know where is. I asked GF to show me where is, but instead he gave me riddles! And I'm not good at riddles at all! Could you help me, please!" Bonnie begged Malia grinning and twitching his right low eyelid.

"Alright, show me the riddle!" and Bonnie gave her the golden envelope. Malia opened it, and read the text. "Hmmmm... You know, Bonnie, riddles have figurative meaning. Here, _'your heart'_ surely means the thing you love the most."

"Chica..." Bonnie replied quickly.

"Yes! But it might also mean pizza, your guitar, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. But I guess you love Chica more than those mentioned above." Malia explained.

"Yes." Bonnie replied giggling.

"Well, now, let's think at a place where is death and terror for a being like Chica. Hmmmmmm... It might be the engineer's workshop, or a place where she can be dismantled..." Malia said.

"So... At the engineer's workshop! Thank you!" Bonnie was about to leave, when Malia bursted.

"Noooooo! Bonnie, wait! My theory is wrong!" Malia shouted.

"CHILL!" Bonnie shouted back.

"No, it can't be a workshop, or something similar. Those places mean death and terror, but for ALL OF US! This one is SPECIFICALLY for Chica, so let's think further..."

"Oh, dear..." Bonnie slowly wispered rubbing the back of his head.

"Chica is a chicken animatronic. The death places for animatronics are excluded. So only the death places for chickens remain. And the death place for chickens is..." and they both shouted in the same time.

"KFC!"

"Thank you so much, Malia! Thank you!" Bonnie thanked her, kissing her hand.

"You're welcome!" Malia replied blushing and grinning. She was going to go back at the stage, when Bonnie stopped her.

"Wait! Please, come with me! I have the feeling that this won't be the only riddle in this game. So, I beg you, come with me!" Bonnie begged her.

"Ummmm... I don't know..." Malia replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Pleaaaaaaase!" Bonnie plead down in the knees, and put his hands together.

"Okok! Chill! I'll come with you!"

"Thank yoooou!" Bonnie hugged her as tight as he could.

"I can't breath!" Malia slowly whispered in Bonnie's ears. He immediately let her breathe.

"Sorry..." Bonnie slowly apologized blushing and covering his eyes with his ears.

"Uh, uh, uh, I'm uh, fine..." Malia replied. "Hey, I was just thinking about what would Freddy say when he'll notice that I'm gone. But I'll leave a note."

"Ok." and Malia left a sticky note on the door of the backstage.

"Let's go now!" Malia exclaimed, and she and Bonnie rushed of the door, straight at the nearest KFC. It was at just 2 streets away.

"Ok, now that we are here, how do we get in?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I don't know... Maybe through the vents..." Malia replied rubbing her chin.

"Oh, right here!" Bonnie exclaimed looking around and spotting a vent cover. They rushed over it, opened it easily, and got inside. They searched through the whole restaurant, and didn't find anything.

"Nothing! I can't believe it!" Bonnie exclaimed annoyed.

"No! It can't be! I-I can't be wrong!" Malia exclaimed covering her face.

"Let's search somewhere else!" Bonnie proposed disappointed.

"No! Wait! Again! In the kitchen! We haven't searched well!" and she grabbed his hand, and rushed over the kitchen. Bonnie felt a bit uneasy seeing all those dead chickens again. On the table was lying a golden envelope, identical with the first envelope.

"Victory!" Bonnie exclaimed in relief. Malia opened it, and read what was writing on the note.

_"Congratulations, seekers!_

_you found the second clue!_

_In the place where you_

_can see double_

_you will be one step closer to_

_your wish."_

They were just staring at the sheet of paper with jaws wide open.

"_'Where you can see double'_?! What. The. Hell?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, dear! We'll have to think very deep..." Malia said annoyed.

"We'll never find 'FredBear's Family Diner'! My first date with Chica will be a disaster! She'll hate me forever!" Bonnie cried in frustration. Some tears came out of his eyes.

"You aren't crying, are you?" Malia asked Bonnie surprised. Bonnie quickly wiped off his tears.

"Nope. I'm not!" Bonnie replied really quick.

"No, no, no, no, no. I've seen you crying! Come on, Bonnie! Be a man! That's why I'm here! To make you feel better! Right now, repeat after me: 'We will make it! We will find 'FredBear's Family Diner'! You will have the perfect date with Chica!" Malia ordered Bonnie holding his head in her hands. Bonnie repeated after her, and Malia continued thinking about the riddle.

"Let's think... _'where you can see double'_... _'you'_ is obviously 'we', but which 'we'? You and I, or the animatronics in general? And '_double_'... That tricky _'double_'... What can it mean?" Malia was thinking out loud while wandering around the kitchen and rubbing her chin.

"Hmmm... We are animatronics... To see double is a magical power **(A/N: Here it is. ;( )**, or the effect of dizziness. Only GF and the Marionette have magical powers. So, the animatronics in general, I'm sure of that!" Bonnie said his opinion.

"That's a very good point, Bonnie! Congratulations!" Malia exclaimed amazed, and hugged him.

"Really?!" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah! Keep thinking!" Malia encouraged him.

"Ok. So... To see double... Means to see something twice. It is like I can see two tables at the same time, and there is only one... But it is also like I see two of you... And we don't have magical powers, so it means more of us! That's it! A place where we can find more of us!" Bonnie wisely concluded.

"The engineer's workshop might be. It also can be a pet shop, or a museum where are taxidermied animals." Malia finished Bonnie's conclusion.

"Wooow, we're so awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed hi 5ing with Malia.

"I'm thinking... Where shall we go? I mean... The clue is just at one single pace. And we don't have that much time! We must find the exact place where the clue hides." Malia said hitting her fist in the table.

"Yes, but how?" Bonnie asked. "We don't know what is through GF's mind."

"And we don't wanna know..." Malia replied slowly looking away.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Trust me, Bonnie, you don't wanna know what's in someone's mind..." Malia replied persuadably.

"Anyway... Let's go back at the riddle!" Bonnie proposed.

"Good point!" Malia replied grinning and giggling.

"Ok, then... Let's think... Malia, will you start, please?" Bonnie asked showing a very wide grin.

"Mmmmm, yeah... The bravest man in the world... What can I say?" Malia exclaimed ironically.

"Oh, come on! The clock is ticking!" Bonnie replied rolling his eyes, and pointing at his watch.

"Ok. So... A workshop, a pet shop, or a museum... We need to somehow intuit what GF wanted to refer. Up to now, we were animatronics, living animals... Robots, but anyway... So, now he might change the rule... To be animals, but dead. I mean animals that are human made, and aren't robots. And the only place where are animals as I mentioned before is..." and again both shouted in the same time.

"THE MUSEUM!"

"Hi 5, sis!" and they hi 5ed once again.

They immediately rushed over the vent in order to reach at the museum. It was also close to the restaurant. They arrived in 5 minutes. It was a big building, with many rectangular windows and big roof. It was surrounded by a tall, grey brick wall. The door was a bit taller than the wall, and had gothic motifs. Bonnie and Malia climbed the wall.

"Ok, let's go in!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Malia stopped him. "Modern museums have performant security systems. Lasers that immediately trigger the alarm at the smallest touch... So, we have to be very careful!"

"Oh, dear!" Bonnie exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

"And the most beautiful part is that those lasers are invisible." Malia said frowning.

"Marvelous!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration.

"But the good part is that you can make those lasers visible with some special powder... And I have that type of powder!" Malia slowly smirked pulling off a small bag of white powder from her costume.

"It looks like cocaine!" Bonnie exclaimed surprised.

"Because it's cocaine... But that's another story... Let's go now, Chica is waiting!" Malia said grinning, and quickly moving her eyes at right and left.

"Ok..." Bonnie slowly whispered, also moving his eyes at right and left.

"Now, let's see if here are any lasers." and she opened the bag, put her hand inside it, and spread the powder around. The place filled with bright red lasers.

"And how are we supposed to pass over these?" Bonnie asked.

"You forgot that you have here one of the best ninja animatronic in the world! Just wait here until I find the envelope." Malia boasted and put a baclava on her head.

"But if someone is passing nearby and sees me?!" Bonnie asked panicked.

"It's 2 A.M. Most people are sleeping. And if somehow someone passes by, jump inside, and be careful at the lasers." Malia explained.

"And if they are from the museum?!" Bonnie asked further.

"You kill them. Ok?"

"Ok..."

"Good. Now let's hope nobody'll come. Wish me good luck! I'm goin'!" Malia exclaimed throwing herself inside the laser bundle. She slowly managed to reach the door. All this time Bonnie was watching with the jaw wide open. He was surprised by the moves she was making. Anyway, she finally managed to get inside. She unlocked the door using a special method. With a needle, to be more precise.

"Ok, now let's go!" Malia encouraged herself, and dusted the place with the cocaine. Like in the backyard, the place was full with lasers. Malia sighted.

"There are too many! I need to find a method to deactivate the security system!" and she started to look around. After 2 minutes, she finally found a lever in the opposite part of the room on which was written 'ALARM SYSTEM. ON/OFF'. "Bingo!" Malia slowly whispered. With her ninja moves, she quickly arrived at the lever and pulled it at 'OFF', deactivating the security system, and making all the lasers disappear.

All this time Bonnie was standing on the wall, being borden, when suddenly the lasers disappeared. He was confused. One second there were lasers, the other there weren't anymore. Malia came there, announcing him that the coast was clear. They both rushed in searching through all the building. This time, they found the golden envelope quickly.

"Victory!" Malia shouted as she found the envelope. She opened it and read the text.

"_You're advancing very much!_

_Good job, seekers!_

_and you'll be much more advanced_

_where high quantities of_

_hydrogen and oxygen_

_are killers."_

They were staring at the note frowning.

"_'where high quantities of hydrogen and oxygen are killers'_?! What the heck?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"This one is pretty easy. I mean... We are robots. What kills a robot and contains hydrogen and oxygen?" Malia slowly smirked at him.

"Water! Aaaaaaaaaah! How dumb I am!" Bonnie face palmed.

"And where do we find high quantities of water?" Malia asked.

"THE POOL!"

"Right!"

"Let's go!" Bonnie exclaimed leaving the room.

"Bonnie, wait! I want to do something first!" Malia stopped him pulling off her baclava.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. Malia pointed at a camera above. "Ooooooooh. Yeah... Go ahead!" and she rushed at the room in which the video footages were, and she destroyed all the recordings.

"Now that nobody will know about our small visit, let's go at the pool!" Malia exclaimed.

Ant they rushed over the door. This time, they weren't lucky. The nearest pool was at 20 miles away. They stole clothes from some people that passed by, and took a taxi. They arrived in 30 minutes.

"Now. Let's go search." Malia proposed.

They didn't struggle too much to find the clue. It was on the bottom of the pool. But it was a problem. If they'd be in contact with water, they'll make a short circuit, and die.

"Hey, Malia! I found the clue!" Bonnie exclaimed amazed.

"Oh..." Malia sighted.

"What? Let's go and get it!" and Bonnie wanted to go inside the pool, when Malia stopped him.

"Noooo! Stooooop!" and she launched at him, stopping him from entering in the water. At the end Bonnie was down, and Malia above him. When he realized how they were looking like, he deeply blushed.

"Don't enter in the water! You're gonna make a short circuit, and die! Come on, Chica still needs you!" Malia shouted at him, slowly rising up, and started to think at a method of getting that envelope without making a contact with water.

Bonnie was still in shock about what has just happened. He couldn't believe what Malia has done. When he finally calmed down, he rose up, and asked her.

"Ummm... Ma-Malia, wh-why have you j-jumped on m-me?"

"Because if I hadn't done that, you'd have been dead by now. That's why." Malia replied not looking at him, and crossing her arms.

"Bu-ut still... What about Freddy?" Bonnie asked further still really amazed.

"Freddy?! From where do you know?!" Malia replied turning half of her head at him.

"It's obvious! From the first night..." Bonnie responded calming down.

"What?! No! In the first night... Let me tell you what was actually: he started flirting with me. We didn't even know each other. It was so... Odd for me. But I decided to enter the game of seduction. The first night was just theatre. But right now I can say that it slowly fades away..." Malia calmly replied, dreamy looking at the beautiful full moon above.

"Aaaaaah..." Bonnie slowly nodded.

"Yeah... I'm not a bitch, in case you have thought..." Malia exclaimed smirking.

"Ok now. Let's find a way to get the envelope!" Bonnie proposed determinately.

"Yeah... But how? Hmmmm... Oh, there!" Malia pointed at a small grid. "Surely from there the water is evacuated! We need to find a way to make that function!"

"Let's check the surroundings!" Bonnie proposed. Malia nodded, and they started to look around. After about 10 minutes they found an pomp actioned by a circular lever.

"This must be the way to evacuate the water!" Malia exclaimed in relief. Without further thoughts, they rotated the lever as hard as they could, and the water evacuated very fast.

"Yes! Victoryyy!" Bonnie exclaimed vividly.

"But watch out! There are still puddles! Let me here!" and Malia jumped in a place completely dry, pulled one of her swords, grabbed the envelope with it, and jumped back on the platform."Here is it!"

_"Well, well, well_

_looks like you are one_

_step closer to the restaurant..._

_The place where_

_people like Malia judge_

_and act_

_and you'll be as there."_

At this text, Malia blushed.

"How... Sweet... To mention me here..."

"Oh, my God! This one is the hardest from all of them! I don't have any idea about what to say! You are judging and acting in so many ways! Gosh! At what side of you did GF refer?! Goddammit!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration, putting his hands on the top of his head and sighting.

"I have to say just that you are 100% right. Here I'm defeated." Malia concluded holding her cheek, and almost crying.

"What should we do? What side of you shall we choose?" Bonnie asked, turning his head at her, and caught the second in which a tear fell down on her cheek.

"You're... Crying?!" Bonnie asked widening his eyes, and dropping his jaw.

"Yes, Bonnie! Yes! I'm just sad that I'm useless here! I'm so sorry!" Malia replied starting to cry. Bonnie hugged her in order to make her feel better.

"Hey, ssh! Sssh! Stop crying! You were saying not to start crying at the first problem! I am saying the same thing at you! Everything is going to be fine! Okay?" Bonnie told her in hope she'd become herself again, and continue the search. Malia wiped off some tears, and came back down to Earth.

" Okay... Thank you! And sorry for crying! But I told you! I have such a complex personality! I sometimes have moments when I just... Don't recognize myself... Sorry again..." Malia replied looking down.

"Hey! If you can't help here, there's no problem! I'll handle this!" Bonnie exclaimed, lifting her chin bravely.

"Really? Thank you!" and she hugged him once again.

"No, Malia, I have to be the one that needs to thank you! You helped me reach here! Without you, I would have been struggling at the first riddle up to now, but... I'm here... Thank you, Malia! You're a true friend!" and he hugged her even tighter.

"You too, Bonnie!" Malia replied happily.

"Ok, back to the riddle. Your way to be... You're a kind and lovely girl, very cheerful, and lovable..." Bonnie was thinking rubbing his chin, and slowly wandering around a chair. When he faced Malia, she was blushing.

"What?! That's what Freddy told me!" Bonnie defended himself.

"Really?! Freddy thinks that about me? How... Sweet" Malia slowly said looking down. Bonnie smiled.

"Ok. Back at the riddle. You are a girl that has 1000 ways to be. Let's take it slow. First, as I've seen, you like to be listened, and you don't accept 'no' as an answer. Also, if the situation asks, you are doing anything to lead it to a happy end. You are also a sensitive person, you like to help other people, and when you can't, the frustration is taking over..."

"Exactly!... And if I am thinking better, I can say that I love the truth, and I hate those who are disobeying the rules." Malia said.

"Yeah! I remember what have you done to Mike in the first!" Bonnie exclaimed starting to sweat.

"Oooh, yeees! *sight How cool it was! I really, really had fun! It reminded me on the days when I was working in Mexico! *sight Sweet, old memories!" Malia exclaimed dreamily.

"Maybe that's the trait that GF was referring!" Bonnie exclaimed. Malia widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I mean, there aren't places based on your traits. Only the place in which the disobedience is punished..."

"THE POLICE!" they exclaimed in the same time.

"Riiiight!" Malia exclaimed slowly nodding.

"See, you weren't useless here!" Bonnie exclaimed grinning and hugging her again.

"Yes, I see! I... Never had a friend like you, Bonnie! Thanks for being my friend!" Malia confessed hugging tighter.

"Same here! Now let's go! Chica's waiting!"

And they broke the hug, and rushed over the small entrance door. Again, the police station was on the opposite side of the town, so they took a taxi. They arrived in about 20 minutes. This time, they had bad luck. The building was full of people.

"Dammit! And now how are we supposed to get in?" Bonnie asked nervous.

"Hmmmmm... Maybe... I KNOW!" Malia bursted. "With the help of a small friend." Malia exclaimed pulling off a small, blue, metallic bottle. "Sleeping gas! With this, those motherfuckers will be sleeping all the night! But we have to be careful! If we are inhaling this, not only that we will be sleeping, but we will behave strange, like we had drugs! So be careful, Bonnie! Alright?!"

"Okay! I will try my best to not inhale that thing!" Bonnie promised.

"Good. Now let's do it! Hold your breath!" and she released the gas into the vents. The people from there instantly fell asleep. Bonnie couldn't resist the temptation to yell.

"Wooohooo!" Bonnie shouted.

"No, Bonnie, Noooo!" Malia screamed, but it was too late. Bonnie inhaled some parts of the gas. (in order he and Malia were standing in front of the cover, and some parts of the gaze came in their direction too; and of course, he yelled). Malia inhaled too, but she forced herself to cough, and the gas got out of her. Holding her nose, she slowly said:

"Bonnie, quickly... No... Too late... Oh, no! What will he do?" Bonnie was having his jaw wide open, and a strange sight.

"Do you like bakers? 'Cuz I love your buns!" he slowly turned his head at Malia, and grinned.

"Oooh! Noooo! Not again! It looks like what happens in Mother Russia is spreading everywhere..." Malia said annoyed.

FLASHBACK

"Ivan, be careful with that!" Malia exclaimed nervous.

"Stay chill, Mally, I can handle it!" the grey 6'8'' foot tall owl animatronic boasted flipping his hand in the air.

"Ivan, you just need to make that guy fall asleep. Don't be cocky! The effects on animatronics of that gaze are unknown! It might be poisonous! BE CAREFUL!" Malia advised him.

"Okay... If you say so... I promise I'll be careful with that!" Ivan exclaimed annoyed.

"Good, now let's go!"

They rushed in the vents system to reach night guard's office. They wanted to have a party, and they needed to make the night guard fall asleep. They crawled into the vents because their working place had unlimited power, and the night guard was always having the doors closed.

"Here we are! Now be careful!" Malia advised him once again.

"Okok! Now hold your breath!" and he released the gaze in the office. Malia watched amazed how the blue gaze was spreading across the room.

"So beautiful!" she thought.

In about 5 minutes, the night guard fall asleep. When it was no longer danger of inhaling the gaze, Malia exclaimed:

"Wow, congrats Ivan! You managed to make him fall asleep! Without inhaling that gaze! That's awesome!"

"Oh, yeah! It is! And above all, awesome jobs are done only by fabulous guys like me!" Ivan boarded involuntary bringing the blue bottle in which the gaze had been at his nose. A very, very small quantity of gaze came out, and Ivan inhaled it. Malia immediately stepped back.

"Oooooh, nooooo! Ivan, I've told you to be careful!" Malia shouted panicked.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you actually are?" Ivan replied seductively.

"Oh, gosh! So that's what that gaze is doing to the animatronics!" Malia concluded scared.

"Come here, baby! Let me do to you what nobody ever did!" Ivan exclaimed starting to walk towards her.

"No!" Malia replied scared and backed off.

"Coome oon! How can you refuse this?" and he pointed at his muscular body.

"Noo!" Malia shouted back blushing. She had a little crush on him. But she came back down to Earth Immediately as she left Russia.

"Oh, baby! I love your booty! Let me feel it!" Ivan exclaimed passionately.

"Noooooo!" and Malia accidentally tripped on her tail and felled down on her back. Ivan immediately put himself over her, and started kissing her passionately...

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"Lucky for me, Ivan fall asleep after 10 seconds... Otherwise... Yeah..." Malia thought while the lavender rabbit was staring at her with a wide grin.

"Do you know how much I love ya?" Bonnie asked with an alcoholic face.

"But you're in love with Chica!" Malia exclaimed calmly.

"Fuck her! I wanna feel your ass!" and he extended his arms to grab Malia, but she quickly jumped back, avoiding the desperate rabbit.

"You know what, you're wright! Come here!" Malia exclaimed seductively as Bonnie rose up from the ground. "Freddy, Chica, please forgive me!" Malia apologized them mentally before lunching at Bonnie.

She put her legs on his torso, and grabbed his neck. She did a mouth-to-mouth procedure in order to pull out the gaze inside him. Bonnie was flipping his hands and feet in order to set himself free, but Malia was holding him tight. He inhaled very much gaze, so Malia was struggling to keep him down, and to suck out the gaze. At a certain moment, a walker passed by and saw the two. He stared at them in amazement until Malia saw him.

"You don't have anything else to do? Go away!" Malia shouted at him and continued sucking out the gaze. The walker glanced at the bottle of wine he had in his left hand and throwed it in the bushes nearby. In Malia's relief, he continued his walk very amazed.

Malia sucked out the gaze from Bonnie until she finished all her power. In that moment, she collapsed at Bonnie's left. After 5 seconds, he rose up, grinning.

"This is it! I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me, Freddy!" Malia thought closing her eyes, and tears coming from them. But before anything could happen, Bonnie collapsed too, sleeping. Malia deeply sighted in relief.

"Dear..." she thought opening her eyes and putting her hand on the heart. "Close enough... As usual..."

After 10 minutes, Bonnie finally woke up.

"Wh-aat hap-ppened?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. All this time Malia sat on the ground waiting to recover her powers.

"Ummm... Yeah! You didn't listen me! You inhaled that gaze, and almost raped me!" Malia replied slowly rising up.

"I DID WHAT?!" Bonnie asked winding his eyes at maximum and dropping his jaw. Malia crossed her arms and gave him an angry face.

"What have you heard. Now let's find that fucking clue!" and she extended her hand to help the amazed rabbit to rise up.

"No. Malia I'm so sorry! You know I'd..." Bonnie tried to excuse, but Malia cut him off.

"Stop with that now! I know you didn't want to do that! It's not the first time it is happening to me! I forgive you, but this time just... *sight Stay here and try not to get into trouble again. Ok?" she told him calmly, but serious.

"And you'll just go there and find the clue? Without me?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Umm... Yeah. If you don't listen my orders, I can't bring you with me. I'm sorry. And if somehow I'll need you, take this!" Malia explained giving Bonnie a walky-talky.

"Uhhh... What's that?" Bonnie asked lifting an eyebrow.

"It's called 'walky-talky'. It's like a cellphone. But these are used in spying missions. Now let me show you how are they used." and she explained him step by step how to use that thing.

"Test, test. 1, 2, 3... DO YOU HEAR ME, BONNIE?" Malia tested the sound shouting.

"Roger. I can hear you crystal clear. AND YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAAAAAM!" Bonnie shouted back in Malia's ears.

"I GOOOOT IT!" Malia replied shouting. Bonnie cleared his ears and rolled his eyes. "I'm goin' in!" Malia exclaimed at a normal tone starting to enter in the vents system.

"Roger. Be careful!" Bonnie advised her also in a normal tone.

"Ok. I'll be!" Malia replied advancing through the vents. She walked inside them until she entered in a room. Luckily for her, the people were still sleeping. She searched through the whole police station until she found the clue.

"Bonnie. Malia here. You can come in! I've found the clue!" Malia said calmly. All this time Bonnie was sleeping. The sudden hearing woke him up. He flipped his hands and feet through the air, and fell to his right side. He quickly got on his feet. All this time Malia was calling him desperately.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? BONNIE?! FUCKIN' ANSWER TO MEEE!"

"What? What? Oh, oh, Roger, Malia! Sorry... But you scared me!" Bonnie replied guiltily.

"MOVE YOUR ASS HERE, LAZY FUCKIN' RABBIT!" Malia shouted.

"OKAAY!" Bonnie replied obediently. He crawled through the vents until he reached the room in which Malia was. She was staring at him with an angry look.

"Sleeping? SLEEPING? Really Bonnie, REALLY?" Malia admonished him crossing her arms and tapping her left fingers on the right hand.

"Sorry, but you didn't let me come in! I was really borded, so I fall asleep. And I answered as fast as I could." Bonnie explained angrily. Malia rolled her eyes.

"Anywaaay... Here's the envelope. I hope this is the last one. *sight I really want to go home. I'm tired. And I miss Freddy..." Malia said, sad.

_"Ok, Bonnie and Malia_

_I had enough..._

_What happened_

_before you found this_

_was the last straw..._

_It was getting too awkward..._

_Congrats, guys,_

_the address of 'FredBear's Family Diner' is_

_on the back of the paper._

_Signed GF."_

Bonnie and Malia were staring at the envelope in amazement.

"Really, GF? REALLY?" was everything that Bonnie managed to say. Eventually Malia came back in her senses.

"All that crazy night... For his fun?! You have to be kidding me! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Malia shouted in disbelief. She deeply breathed before turning the paper to read the address.

_"5468 Collins Ave_

_Have fun, Bonnie!"_

"Yeah... _'Have fun, Bonnie'_! And Malia? What are we doing with her? We are throwing her a the trash! After what has she done all the night..." Malia said ironically frowning her nose disgusted by GF's note.

"He surely didn't want to say that! You're like a daughter to him!" Bonnie tried to make her feel better. "Besides, I'm the one that is going to have a date with Chica."

"Yeah... But he could have mentioned me..." Malia continued. She deeply sighted. "Ooooh... Let's go now. We started something, let's finish it!" and they left the police station.

After 15 minutes, they arrived at the restaurant.

"I think... That's the place..." Malia said.

"Yeah... Oh, look! There's a sign!" and Bonnie pointed at the remaining of a neon on which was written _'Fred_ (empty space)_ Fa_ (again empty space)_ ner'_.

"Oh, yes, and look at the address sign!" Malia exclaimed pointing at a street sigh near. 5468 Collins Ave.

"Ok, let's go in!" Bonnie proposed excited.

It could be seen that the place hasn't been used for ages. Rust was everywhere, the roof was almost collapsed, the windows were almost shattered, and the building, itself, was giving a weird feeling of a hunted place. At the first sight, they were a little shocked too, but they trusted GF.

When they got in, their impression immediately switched 180 degrees. The inside was very, very beautiful. The place was all lightened up, there were candles everywhere, rose petals were scattered on the floor, and in the center of the room was a big table. It had a long, white tablecloth, and a small, gold candelabra. On the table were 2 plates, silver spoons, knives and forks, and two crystal wine glasses.

There were also stereo boxes, and a large place for dancing. Malia was amazed by the magnificent place. She wished so much that Freddy would've been there...

"You're thinking at Freddy, aren't you?" Bonnie asked Malia seeing her lovingly sight. She responded with a nod. "I'm thinking at Chica too... And I'm thinking at the fact that if it hadn't been you, I would have been struggling at the first riddle up to now. So thank you once again!" and they hugged.

"You're welcome, Bonnie!" Malia replied smiling. "Now have fun! I'm going back at the pizzeria." and she wanted to leave, but a familiar voice was heard.

"Leaving so early, Malia?" she quickly turned around, and faced GF. He was dressed like a waiter.

"GF?" Malia asked confused.

"Yes, Malia. Just stay here one more minute. I am taking you home." GF said bravely. At this, Malia couldn't do anything but to blush a little.

"Thanks, GF!" Malia finally replied grinning.

"And now, Bonnie, do you like how I decorated the place?" GF asked him smirking.

"Oooh, yeah! It is like Heaven! If only I had proper clothes..." Bonnie replied bitting his lip.

"Think again. And look down." GF exclaimed smiling. Bonnie looked down. Suddenly, a costume appeared on him. The perfect dressing for a date.

"Woooow! Thanks, GF! It's so... Beautiful and perfect! Thank you once again!" Bonnie thanked GF.

"Right now, do you need anything else?" GF asked him serious.

"Ummmm... I'm not sure if I need anything else... Wait!" and smelled his costume in order to find whether or not GF perfumed it. "It has perfume... Now... I don't think I have anything missing on my outfit... No." Bonnie replied unsure whether or not he needed anything else.

"If not, then let's bring the lady!" GF exclaimed stepping aside, revealing Chica.

She was dressed in a beautiful, pink, lace dress. It also had flowers motifs. In her hands she had a pair of gloves. They were lighter pink than the dress, and had a little gem at the bottom of them. Chica was wearing crystal high heeled shoes that along with her tiara and her makeup made her look like a divine being. At that look, Bonnie couldn't do anything but to stare at her with the jaw wide open. But eventually, he came back down to Earth.

"Chica... You're so... Beautiful..." was all that Bonnie could say when Chica walked towards him. She responded with a smirk.

"I'm happy you like it! It took me some time to decide what dress should I get, but I finally managed..." Chica explained, happy.

"Now..." Bonnie tried to say something, but he was cut down by Chica.

"...And after I've chosen the dress, GF showed me in a mirror a certain Bonnie and Malia looking after 'FredBear's Family Diner'..." Chica said with a fake look of anger. Bonnie and Malia's faces suddenly dropped down.

"Chica, it-it's no-not what it seems to be!" Malia exclaimed panicked.

"N-No, it's..." Bonnie tried to explain, but he was interrupted by a sudden kiss.

"Ssssh! Don't start these now! I understand! You wouldn't be here if Malia hadn't been! We owe her and GF this night! ... Although you hugged her a little bit too much..." Chica said at final with a fake jealousy attitude. At this, Bonnie and Malia blushed almost in the same time.

"Chica, you know..." Bonnie tried, but he was again interrupted by Chica's sweet kiss.

"Bonnie, I love you! And I trust you! I trust that you'll never cheat on me!" Chica explained with the most trusting tone with which she could explain.

"I love you too, Chica! And I will never let you down!" Bonnie said looking deeply in her pink eyes, and putting his forehead on hers. They started to kiss passionately.

All this time, GF and Malia were looking at them. She 'awwww'-ed almost all the the time. She loved what she has just seen, but she also suffered that Freddy wasn't there. She still hoped that GF will somehow do something and bring Freddy there, but it didn't happen.

"Shall we go now?" GF asked Malia smirking.

"*sight Fine... Let's go." Malia said in a sad tone.

"You don't wanna leave, do you?" GF asked smiling. She nodded. "Well, well, kid, looks like we are thinking at something... Or someone special, aren't we?"

"*sight Yeah... Ummmm... Could you?" Malia asked grinning and repetatly pointing at her and the two lovebirds. At that GF started to giggle.

"Oh, sweet, sweet kid! This time you'll have to wait until the time comes." GF said removing some hair from her eyes.

"But..." Malia said lowering her tiny owl ears.

"No 'buts'. Now let's go home!" and he gabbed her arm, and teleported back to the pizzeria.

**A/N: And here's the end of my longest chapter. EVER. Goddamit, how the hell did I manage to write that long? O.O O.O O.O But anyway, guys. :D That's the end of the monstrously long chapter. Until tomorrow, that was RA99, BYE! B: 'It looks like cocaine!' M: 'Because it's cocaine... But that's another story...' definately my favourite part! :))))**


	6. Ch 6: Unforgetable moments and foie gras

**A/N: Heyaaaa! And welcome back to the story! I've been thinking... I think last chapter I exagerated a bit with some Bonnie x Malia moments... But those gave me the idea of a Bonnie x Malia fic! Yaaay! But... (because always needs to be a 'but') what am I gonna do with thw sequel of this fic? *sight in disbelief I think I'm gonna work in paralel... Ok. STOP. Back at the story.**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 6: UNFORGETABLE MOMENTS AND FOIE GRAS**_

Meanwhile...

Freddy rushed in the kitchen as he managed to convince Bonnie and Chica to go out tht night. Inside the kitchen was GF making a tomato juice.

"Oh, hi, son!" GF greeted him happily.

"Omg, GF, please help me! What should I do at a first date? What should I cook? How should I behave? God, help me!" Freddy was complaining to GF. He immediately forgot about the juice, in order to focus on Freddy's problems.

"First of all, stop crying like a little girl. It won't help you with anything." GF responded. "If you wanna have an awesome fist date, listen to me: impress her! Do what you have never done, say what you have never said and behave like you have never behaved before. I mean the good ones, of course."

"How was your first date?" the curious bear asked.

"Well, son, you and Malia remind me of Samantha and I. She was the love of my life! Gosh, I have never loved someone so much in my whole life! I will never forget the tragic day in which Samantha left FredBear Family Diner's. I was so sad. I'm still sad, and I still dream at her returning. Although I don't think I'll ever see her again..."

"I'm so sorry for you, GF, but I asked you other question."

"Oh, yeah, sorry! When I had my first date, I invited her to have the supper with me. I cooked the best pizza I could ever cook in my life. Then, after we ate, we started to dance. Tango, salsa, whatever she wanted, I can't remember very well. After the music stopped, we kissed. It was so magnificent and delightful. She was kissing so good. I will never forget that night..."

"Wooow, thank you, GF! Your first date was so cool! I want mine with Manuela to be identical. Will you help me, please?" Freddy asked GF making very big puppy eyes.

"Of course I'll help you, son! But right now stay here and think how can you impress her. I have to go somwhere." GF replied, teleporting himself out of the kitchen. After 5 minutes, he faced Chica at the bathroom.

"GF! What are you doin'?!" Chica shouted in order he faced her in the wemen bathroom.

"Calm down, Chica! I just wanted to tell you something!" GF replied calmly.

"Couldn't you wait until I got out of the bathroom?!" Chica admonished him rolling her eyes.

"I know you're gonna have a date. You don't need to struggle to find the perfect wearing anymore. Is that ok?"

Chica looked down. Suddenly, a beautiful, pink, lace dress appeared on her, along with all the accesories, and the makeup.

"Woooow... That's so... pefect! Thanks, GF!" and she hugged him. "Now I need to cook!" and she wanted to go in the kitchen, but GF stopped her.

"No. Wait. I'll make everything! You don't have to do anything! Oh, come on! It's Saturday, chill!" GF said flipping his left hand.

"And what am I gonna do until the night comes?" Chica asked confused.

"Exactly for that I came here to see you. I sent Bonnie and Malia in a mission to find 'FredBear's Family Diner', and I want you to have fun looking at them.

"But he told me he knew where the restaurant was. Mmmmm Yeah..." and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks for everything GF!"

"You're welcome, Chica! Now I have to go back at Freddy. Bye!"

"Bye!" they waved, and he teleported himself back in the kitchen.

"GF, you're back!" Freddy exclaimed excited.

"Yep. Have you thought at anything?" GF asked seroius.

"Yes. I actually got some ideas." and Freddy told him all the ideas that came through his mind.

"These are brilliant ideas, son! What are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" GF exclaimed determined.

"Yes! Let's go!"

And they started to prepare the place. They prepared the table, the candles, the music, the food, and Freddy's costume. GF even brought him some roses to impress Malia.

"Take these flowers. She'll love them." GF said with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." Freddy replied. "In fact, thank you for everything, GF!" and they hugged.

"You're welcome, son!"

5 A.M. (still dark)

Freddy was at the backstage, waiting for Malia to go out. He was repeating how would invite her at their first date. She was just teleported back from the restaurant.u.

"GF, why have you done that?!" Malia cried in frustration.

"I told you, everything comes at its time, you'll just have to wait!" GF told her calmly.

"But..." Malia tried, but she was cut off by GF.

"Eh, eh, eh. Stop complaing, young lady! Hmmmm... I think outside is someone that is waiting for you." GF said smirking before teleporting out of the backstage.

"Wait, what? Oh, he's gone! Shit! But let's see who's waiting for me." and she opened the door. Outside was Freddy grinning at her.

"Oh, hi Freddy!" Malia exclaimed.

"Hi... Ummm, Mally! I-I just want..." Freddy replied frightened. But he got his courage, and put in the knees and asked her if she'd like to have a date. Malia happily accepted.

"Of course I'd like us to have a date! But not like that! I want to change my outfit! Will you wait me, please?" Malia asked.

"I won't move an inch from this place!" Freddy promised.

"Alright, then!" and Malia entered back in the backstage.

After a few minutes she got out. She replaced her cape with a red and shorter one. Also, she switched her hat with a pale red one. She also put a pearl necklace and a bracelet, and changed her makeup. She was beautiful. More beautiful than Freddy would expect. She looked around for him. He wasn't there. Instead, there was a path of rose petals. "How sweet!" Malia thought. She followed the path, until she reached the kitchen. There was Freddy waiting her in a very, very romantic atmosphere. Way more romanthic than the restaurant.

"Woooow... How sweet! How beautiful is the kitchen! I'm so impressed!" Malia exclaimed really amazed.

"I'm happy you like it! I made all of these for you. For us." Freddy replied seductively.

"Awwww... How sweet!" Malia exclaimed deeply blushing.

She took her seat at the table. GF served them the pizzas. Malia stared at her dish disappointed.

"Really?! Pizza? We eat this everyday. Come on! Just at our date to eat something else!"

"But I struggled to cook this!" Freddy replied dissapointed.

"I will eat this pizza, calm down, but I just wanted to eat something else! Just... Let me cook something that certainly will blow your mind!" Malia said.

"Ohh... Fine... Do it..." the sad bear replied.

"Hey, let's eat the pizza first!" Malia exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ok..." Freddy replied. Then, they ate the pizza. Malia really liked it.

"Mmmmmm... How good it was! You cooked it alone?" Malia asked.

"Actually I received some help from GF... But I made most of it!" Freddy replied with a proud smile on his face.

"Now... Let's go to work! I will need a bottle of milk, some sugar, and... Oh! Liver! But wait... From where do I get liver?" Malia was rubbing her chin, when suddenly she got an idea. "Mike! I'm gonna use his liver!" **(A/N: Here it is possible to use human liver to prepare foie gras ;( )**

"But he's an endoskeleton! He doesn't have a liver!" Freddy replied confused.

"No! He's not an endo! He's a living thing. Since the day in which I wrestled him, I started to study him. I mean... Look at him! He's 100 times fatter than an endoskeleton! And his skin has another color than it should be! He's definitely a human! And I'm gonna take his liver!" Malia said determined and having a creepy face.

"Alright, if you say so..." Freddy replied.

"Wait here!" Malia advised Freddy. "It's going to be gruesome!"

"Okaaaaay..." Freddy said a bit scared.

Malia smiled, and rushed over the door. She jumped on the pipes above. She slowly walked to Mike's office, curiously, purring like a cat. Meanwhile, Mike was looking at the cameras. He heard what Malia told Freddy, and remembered what she has done to him 3 days ago. He understood that he was doomed, and it didn't worth to try to defend. As Malia arrived in front of the door, Mike looked at her glowing eyes. Before she launched at him, she waved at him having a devilish smile on her face. He was face to face with his death. She launched at his neck with a metallic roar, immediately ripping off his head. There was blood immedately spreaded everywhere. Malia ripped his belly with her big claws, revealing his organs. Calmly, she selected the liver, washed it, and took it to the kitchen. Freddy had a shock when he saw the liver.

"Omg! Take that away from here!" Freddy exclaimed as Malia entered with the liver in her hands.

"I told you it's going to be gross!" Malia replied smiling, and she started to cook. It took her about 30 minutes to finish it.

"Voilá! Human foie gras!" Malia exclaimed proudly.

"Alright..." Freddy said a bit disgusted.

"Come on, try it! It's good! Only the rich can afford foie gras." Malia replied. At her persuading sight, Freddy tried the liver. He liked it. "How is it?"

"It's... Good... Good... I can't believe! It's so good! Oh my gosh!" Freddy replied enjoying the liver, and almost diving his head into the bowl.

"I told you it's going to blow your mind!" Malia said giggling, and started to chew her part of the liver. They didn't say anything until the liver was over.

"Can we have more?" Freddy asked enthusiastically.

"I need liver. I used all the liver I had, I'm sorry!" Malia replied disappointed.

"Well, that's it! If you say so..."

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Malia asked curiously.

"For what are we going to do next, you need to follow me." Freddy replied.

"Alright." and Freddy guided her to a part of the pizzeria she hasn't seen yet. From there, they climbed a ladder that leaded them to the roof. The sky was full of stars. The perfect romantic atmosphere.

"Woooooooow! I have never seen something so beautiful in my whole life!" Malia exclaimed totally amazed.

"No?" Freddy asked.

"Nope."

"Anyway, I arranged this only for you and I." Freddy replied seductively.

"Really? How romantic! I love it!" Malia exclaimed blushing. "And what you wanted us to do?"

"Oh, yeah... This!" Freddy clapped his hands, and GF put some music. "Will you dance with me?" Freddy asked gently.

"Of course!" and they started to dance.

Tango, salsa, and many others sexy dances. Malia really enjoyed this, but her favorite moment was when they danced on Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking out loud'. They mimicked dancers moves from the video clip. When the song finished, Freddy and Malia were lying on the floor.

"I loved it so much! You're an awesome dancer, Freddy!" Malia exclaimed amazed.

"For you and I, baby!" and they kissed.

**A/N: And that was it! Hope you enjoyed Malia and Freddy's date! And... yeah... the sequence with Mike's liver... really hope you didn't vomit after reading that! :D Sorry. Anyway, I promise I'll never write sequences SO gruesome again. Ok. STOP. That was RA99, BYEEEE!**


	7. Ch 7: First day of work

**A/N: Hey, guys! What's up? Me? I'm happy. Why? Because RA99 is ready to bring you **

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 7: FIRST DAY OF WORK**_

Freddy and Malia have just came back from the roof top.

"Did you like it, sweetheart?" Freddy asked her holding her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Of couse I loved it! I love you, Freddy!" Malia replied hugging Freddy and looking deeply into his pale blue eyes.

"I love you too, Mally!" Freddy replied happy.

"Will we do that again?" Malia asked him.

"Everything you want, babe!" Freddy replied kissing her. "Now let's go back at the stage! We have more space there."

And they went to the stage. (They were near the ladder). When they arrived, there wasn't anymore the usual signs of 'WORKING' on the Wizards Castle. Instead, there were 2 men talking.

"Finally! We have finally finished! Hi 5, Thomas!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's hope that Malia will be able to be as popular as Foxy was! Now let's go and celebrate! At the local pub!" the second man exclaimed vividly.

"Very good idea! Let's go!" the first man replied starting to walk towards the door.

"You pay!" the second man exclaimed dully.

"No, I'm not!" the first man started arguing.

"Yes you will!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you will!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you will!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you will!"

...

And they argued like that until they got out the pizzeria. Finally, Freddy and Malia could go and see the Castle. They immediately rushed over it.

"WOOOOOOOW! What a place!" Malia exclaimed after opening the curtains of the Wizard's Castle.

It was a big stage with a concrete floor covered with a grey, furry carpet. The walls were light green, having pale pink stars drawed on them. Threre was a wardrobe full of small bottles having colorful liquids inside them, representing the magic potions. Near it was a big black metal cauldron. At its left was a medium sized wooden table. On it was a colored stick, representing a magical wand. There were also some sheets of paper. Probably spells, or potions recipes. All of these covered with a witchy atmosphere. Most of it was from the lights and ropes above. Maila loved it. "Look at that! It's amazing!"

"It really is!" Freddy exclaimed amazed. "Those guys really made their job well!"

"Oh, and look at these!" Malia said pointing at the ropes above. "Oh, I waited so much to do this!" and she jumped on them.

"No! Baby, go down! You're gonna fall!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Really? After that time together you still think I'm gonna fall?" Malia asked entwining her tail across the rope, and letting herself down in a bat position. "You still doubt my balance? Let's test yours!" and she grabbed Freddy and lifted him up.

"Nonononononono! Put me doooooown! Please!" Freddy prayed Malia frightened. She looked at him understoodable. She was thinking at their first night. Her first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When they fought. And he was afraid again. Again, he didn't trust her. Luckily, Freddy got the message and stayed put. He was shanking out of fear. Malia waited until he stopped shaking, and opened his eyes.

"Good. Now follow me." and she started to walk on the rope like a chameleon, and Freddy started shyly to follow her. In the first moments, he was focused only to keep his balance. Then he started to gain confidence, and follow Malia. He was just staring at her pink butt. They were walking like that until suddenly Malia stopped. Freddy bumped into her, making them lose balance. They both fall down. Fortunately, the rope was at only 3 meters above the ground, and they didn't hurt.

"I told you we're gonna fall!" Freddy told her.

"Yeah, we fall. But you liked to walk on a rope, didn't you?" Malia replied giggling.

"Yes, I have to say, I loved it!" Freddy said blushing.

"You know Freddy, you are too anchored in reality. Try to think out of the box! And stop being so scared of everything I do! First of all, I have my own purposes why I'm doing what I do. Second of all, if you are always concern about the consequences, you won't feel the taste of the life anymore. Have fun! Forget the fact that you can get a bruise! It's important only the fact that you had fun!" Malia taught him.

"If you say so..."

"Hey! Believe me, if you listen my advice, your life will get better!" Malia exclaimed, still staying on the floor and holding his hand. They both smiled. After a few moments, they kissed.

Next day, 9 A.M. ...

Malia's first day of work. From the moment in which the restaurant opened, the kids have just rushed inside, like there were free candies. The animatronic show started.

"Hello, kids, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy started. "The place where you can enjoy your favorite pizza! And what would be everything without my friend, Bonnie the Bunny?" and he pointed at Bonny.

"Hello, everyone! *giggle* And here's your best buddy Bonnie!" Bonnie presented hisself.

"Don't forget about me, guys!" Chica exclaimed.

"Be sure we won't!" Freddy responded.

"I'm Chica! Let's eat!"

"You know, Chica, we can't eat pizza all the time!" Bonnie replied giggling.

"But let's forget about that now, guys! Someone is missing... Oh, yes! Our newest friend, Malia!" and Freddy pointed at the Wizard's Castle.

"Come on! You can do it, Mally! You waited it so long! Don't disappoint us!" Malia encouraged herself while Freddy and the others were presenting her to the children.

The curtains of the Wizard's Castle opened, and Malia rushed to greed the kids.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to the Wizard's Castle! The amazing place where magical things are happening! Let me show you!" and Malia rushed at the cauldron. The kids were just yelling. They loved Malia. And she started to mix some of the 'potions' she had on her wardrobe. The result was a potion that produced a purple cloud. Kids were amazed. She repeated this until the day finished.

12 A.M.

"So, how it was your first day of work, love?" Freddy asked Malia.

"Very tiring, you know... I wasn't expected to be THAT tiring! But I loved it!"

"I'm happy for you, babe!" Freddy exclaimed hugging her.

"I love children so much! Oh, if only I had kids! I'd love so much!" Malia exclaimed closing her eyes, still holding Freddy.

"At your wish, darling!" and Freddy started to kiss her, and put his hans over her butt.

"Nononono! Freddy, NO! STOP! I'd be delighted to have a kid with you, but not now! I'm not feeling prepared..." Malia exclaimed immediately as Freddy stopped kissing her.

"Oh... Alright then... ~That's embarrassing...~ If you don't want... Then I won't do anything to you..." Freddy said disappointed and embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be sad! Of course we'll have kids at a certain moment! But not now!" Malia exclaimed. "Come on, baby! Promise me you'll wait and you won't be upset! Alright?" Malia said kissing Freddy in order to make him happy.

"Ooh... I... Promise..."

"I haven't heard you!" Malia exclaimed vividly.

"I promise! Better now?" Freddy exclaimed grumpily.

"Much better, mister cranky!" Malia exclaimed giggling.

"I'm not cranky!" Freddy replied. Malia giggled again.

"Cranky or not, you'll always be my grumpy bear!" and they kissed again.

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAnd here's the end of the chapter! :D And the second unplanified chapter is approaching fast. T.T And I've just started to write it yesterday night... T.T Hope I'll finish it in one week... STOP. That was RA99, BYEBYE!**


	8. Ch 8: Revenge

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up? I'm baaack! Yeah! *cough First of all. Foxy fans. I sincerly apologise you about this chapter... But this is how I planned the story from the beginning... Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But in the Bonnie x Malia fic, Foxy will be the good guy, I promise! And if you really, REALLY want, ... *growl I'll put some Foxy x Chica too. DDDDDDX. STOP. TIME OUT.**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 8: REVENGE**_

Next day...

They wanted to try a new sort of pizza, so Freddy, Chica, and the manager went to the supermarket to buy the ingredients. Bonnie and Malia remained at the pizzeria.

"Just wait us here until we come back, ok?" Freddy asked Malia.

"Alright. I'll stay right here. Hope you find everything you need!" Malia replied.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" and Malia gave Freddy an air kiss. He cached it and put it on his cheek. They waved, and he left. Maila remained alone with Bonnie.

"So... What are we gonna do now?" Bonnie asked Malia.

"I don't know, but I want to get some sleep *yawn I'm going to the Wizard's Castle, I'm very tired because of the kids!" and she entered in the Wizard's Castle. Bonnie remained on the stage, and started to play the guitar. Nothing special happened for almost one hour.

Until...

Suddenly, a pitch noise was heard. It came from the vents. Bonnie approached to see what was wrong. He looked inside the vent cover. Nothing. The noise was still heard. He looked in the other vent cover. Again only endless black. Still, the noise was there, so Bonnie checked again the first vent. This time he saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes, red fur, thousands of sharp teeth, and a hook pointed at him. It was Foxy!

"Oh, nooooooo!" Bonnie screamed.

"Surprise, mud'fucka!" Foxy exclaimed before rushing at Bonnie, breaking down the vent cover. Hearing screams, Malia woke up, and rushed at the stage to see what was going on. There was Bonnie who was attacked by a strange red animatronic. She immediately rushed at the fox, punched him in the muzzle, and throwed him off the stage, breaking Bonnie free.

"Wh't was th't?" Foxy asked angry and confused.

"It was me. Don't get closer to this rabbit!" Malia replied aggressively.

"Well, well, well, so ye're the animatronic th't replaced me!" Foxy replied interested and crossed his arms.

"Yes. And you are that 'Foxy' that almost ruined the pizzeria and killed Bonnie!" Malia exclaimed angry, rising her fist. Foxy took a step forward. "If you take ONE more step closer, you'll meet my little friends! And you don't wanna meet them!" Malia warned Foxy.

"Yeah? Show 'em! Me not afraid of ye!" Foxy shouted taking another step forward to Malia, and showing his hook. She pulled out her swords.

"They are 100 times sharper than your teeth and hook TOGETHER!" Malia shouted.

"So ye wanna play a game! Me be happy to kill ye!" Foxy said excited and rubbing his hands.

"Yeah. I want. But let's make this game funnier! BONNIE, HIDE YOURSELF, AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Malia shouted before throwing one of her swords in the control panel, cutting off the power. The place went completely dark. Only Foxy's glowing eyes were shining. Perfect for a ninja like Malia.

Immediately as the lightes turned off, she jumped on the pipes above, wandering around them, deactivating the glow in her eyes. She was making creepy noises with her claws and sword, and she was whispering curses, in order to intimidate Foxy. It worked until he figured out Malia's intention. He closed his eyes, not allowing her to see him anymore. Suddenly, Malia stopped, and jumped at Foxy with the sword pointed at him. He backed off, almost being sliced by the super sharp Japaneese sword. They started to fight. She with the sword. He with the hook. Foxy was way much better at fighting than Malia thought. He was also much stronger than she imagined. It was pretty hard for Foxy to fight in dark, so he decided to go and somehow open the lights again.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was sitting in the Wizard's Castle, wrapped in a circle, and shaking in fear. "Come on, Malia! You can do it! You can do it!" he was thinking frightened.

Suddenly, ducking a powerful hit, Malia's sword got stucked in the ground. He ran at the control panel. While Malia was busy pulling off the sword, Foxy desperately looked over there to find something to light up the pizzeria. When finally Malia managed to pull off the sword from the ground, Foxy found a secret panel on what was written 'ADDITIONAL POWER HERE. ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES. PULL THE LEVER'. In a matter of second, the whole pizzeria was lightened up. At the right time to see Malia rushing at him with the sword pointed at him. Blinded by the sudden light, Malia lost her focus for a second. Foxy took the advantage, and with a quick move, he grabbed her sword and made her fall down. He immediately put himself over her, quickly immobilizing her.

"Oh, now me sees how gorgeous ye really are! It wouldn't be too bad if me leaves his autograph on ye before killing a bastard!" Foxy tried to rape her, but...

"Oh, yeah? Well, it would be a pity if you wouldn't have with what!" and Malia quickly freed her legs, and ripped down Foxy's costume with her big claws, and damaged his endoskeleton. Foxy screamed in pain, as Malia freed herself from his arms. Exactly in that moment, her friends arrived.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. Here?!" The manager asked seeing the control panel destroyed, and Foxy's body.

"It was Foxy! He came here to kill Bonnie! But I killed him instead!" Malia said desperate and proud.

"BONNIE! Where is he now?!" Chica asked petrified.

"I don't know... I told him to hide and close his eyes." Malia explained rubbing the back of her head.

"Bonnie! Where are you, sweetheart? Come at me! I'm Chica! Where are you?!" Chica started to scream desperately. Finally Bonnie came out of the Wizard's Castle. "Bonnie! You're ok!" and Chica ran in his arms, kissing him.

"I'm fine, baby, I'm fine!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wow, Foxy really hurt you!"

"Yeah, but not like the last time he did!" and both of them giggled. Bonnie wasn't that bad damaged. Only some parts of his costume were ripped.

"Congratulations, honey!" Freddy congratulated Malia. "It was so brave to fight against that guy! And you don't have any bruise or scratch on you! That's professionalism!" and he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah... That guy tried to rape me... Luckily I have big and sharp claws! Otherwise..." at hearing these words, Freddy just froze with his jaw wide open. Then he rushed at Foxy.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Noooooo! Freddy!" Malia screamed running over Freddy. He rushed at the control panel to take the sword and stab Foxy. She tried to stop him, putting herself between the sword and Foxy.

"No, Mally! Is about honor! MY HONOR!" Freddy shouted at her. (in order his girlfriend was almost raped, and his immage would be damaged)

"No! He's already de-" With his last power, Foxy stabbed her with the hook in her robotic heart. She felt to the ground with an inhuman scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MALYYYYYYYYY!" Freddy screamed while kneeling down at Malia's side. He started to cry. In his pain, he pulled out the sword and stabbed Foxy multiple times in his heart, really killing him. "TAKE THIS! AND THIS!" when he finally calmed down, he kneeled again at Malia and started to cry. Immediately, the manager called an engineer.

**A/N: *sight I know... Foxy fans are waiting me outside with knives, pitchforks and torches... But before anything, remind what I promised at the beginning! And now let's jump straight at**

**THE QUESTION OF THE DAY**** : _Do you want me to include Foxica in my next fic? _*growl Answer in the review section down below.**

**STOP. TIME OUT. That was RA99, BYE!**


	9. Ch 9: Forever love

**A/N: Heeeeey! And welcome back to the story! About the yesterday question... Surprisingly, up to now, you don't wanna include Foxica in the Bonnie x Malia fic... I'm so surprised... And if I'm thinking better... Foxica would ruin the fic... so... yeah... OK. STOP.**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 9: FOREVER LOVE**_

Next day...

"If you don't say she'll be fine, I'll stuff you into a suit!" Freddy threatened the engineer.

"Wow, wow, wow, Geez, calm down, yo! If you threat me, I won't fix your girlfriend!" the angry engineer replied.

"Sorry... Just tell me she'll be fine..." Freddy slowly said dropping down his head, and closing his eyes.

"She's in a very, very bad shape. It will be a miracle if I manage to fix her. I'm sorry..." the engineer said also lowering his head.

"But you'll try to do that! Otherwise I'm gonna kill you!" Freddy shouted at him.

"FREDDY!" the manager screamed.

"Sorry, boss!" Freddy excused himself. "The only problem is that I loved Malia more than anything in the world! She was the only person that managed to open my eyes. From the moment I have seen her beautiful eyes from the first time, *sight I have felt that I'm the luckiest bear in the world. She made me realise that life means more than grumpyness and selfishness. It means love and feelings. Without her, I would have never realised what the love is. Please, don't let this feeling go! I beg you, bring me back my precious Malia! Bring me back my heart!" Freddy begged the engineer, and left the stage, almost crying ,going to the Wizard's Castle. Everyone remained silent for some moments.

"Wow... What that bear has just said!... So touching... I'll do my best! Good luck, Simon!" the engineer though to himself, rising his eyebrows and blinking a few times.

For almost 5 hours, Freddy stayed in the Wizard's Castle and cried. Until Chica came in.

"Freddy?" Chica asked softly.

"NO." Freddy responded.

"Are you ok?"

"NO."

"Hey, here is something to cheer you up!" Chica exclaimed smirking and putting her hands on her hips. Freddy turned half of his head at her, and wiped a tear on his right eye. "Your little speech determined the engineer to try to fix Malia!" Chica exclaimed vividly, clapping her hands.

"REALLY?!" Freddy exclaimed surprised.

"Really!" Chica replied, happy.

"Whoooooo-Hooooo!" and Freddy started to yell and do a happy dance.

"But..." Chica interrupted Freddy.

"Why does everytime need to be a 'but'? Why?!" Freddy asked loudly, putting his hands on his eyes.

"But it will take him almost a month to fix her! I'm sorry..." Chica said lowering her head. Freddy was just staring at her with his jaw wide open.

"One month?!" Freddy asked with the right low eyelid twiching.

"Also, he says that he'll need 100 tons of luck to manage to fix her... Again, I'm so sorry, Freddy..." Chica said. A small tear started to roll from her left eye. She wiped it off with her index finger. At this point, Freddy was about to cry. "But heey, let's forget about that now! Distract your attention! I've tried a new recipe of pizza, and I want you to be the first who tries it!" Chica proposed vividly, slowly hitting Freddy's shoulder with her fist.

"You, little thief!" Freddy exclaimed giggling. Before they went to the kitchen, Freddy hugged her. "Thank you for everything! Without you, I would have been in a deep depression. Thank you again!"

"You're welcome! You helped me when I was in your situation! I had to return the help!" Chica said proudly.

"You're a true friend!" Freddy exclaimed closing his eyes, and hugging tighter.

"You too!" Chica replied.

After 3 months...

Freddy was staying on the roof top of the pizzeria. He was staring at the stars and the moon. He was thinking at Malia.

"Why God? Why? Why did you take her away from me?"

"Hey, son!" GF suddenly appeared.

"Oh, not now, GF! I'm not in a good mood!" Freddy exclaimed grumpily.

"Why not, son?" GF asked compassionately.

"Because I'm thinking at my love, Malia. She should have been back by 2 months! And I don't think she'll ever come back. I asked the manager to talk with the engineer, but he wouldn't answer the telephone! And I have totally lost my hope!" and Freddy started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sonny! Stop right now! You don't have to cry!" GF exclaimed in a way any father would do.

"Why?"

"You know, son, You should never lose your hope! Never! Good things happen when you least expected!" GF replied softly smiling. Freddy rolled his eyes, and GF crossed his arms. "Well, if I were you, I would turn around." So Freddy did. In the back, on a brick wall, was lying on her belly, waving and smiling seductively no one other than Malia.

"Babyyyyyy! You're baaaaack!" she climbed off the wall, and Freddy hugged her very, very tight. When he finally broke the hug, Malia immediately slapped him. "Why have you done that, baby?" Freddy asked confused while rubbing his left cheek.

"Because of you, I ALMOST DIED! Luckily, GF gave me extra life, and saved me! Otherwise, I would have been dead by now!" Malia told him with a fake look of anger.

"Baby, you know that I would never..." Freddy tried to explain himself, but Malia stopped him.

"Hey, sssh! I forgive you!" Malia wrapped her hands around Freddy's neck, and they kissed. GF was about to leave, when Malia stopped him. "Wait! GF don't leave! Not now!" Malia shouted.

"Why?" GF asked confused.

"I really have to thank you for saving me! I have a surprise for you! Here, you can come now!" Malia shouted pointing her head at the door. Suddenly, a grey cat animatronic appeared.

"SAMANTHA?!" GF screamed as he has seen the love of his life.

"Yes, Goldy, it's me! I'm back!" Samantha exclaimed while hugging GF very tight.

"How many years! I missed you so much!"

"Me too..." and they kissed each other while slowly vanishing into thin air, leaving Malia and Freddy alone on the roof top.

"Woow! You never stop surprising me, Mally!" Freddy exclaimed proudly, hugging her again.

"I had to do that! He saved my life! I found her at the engineer's workshop, and I brought her here. A girl's place is in her men's arms. She was far from her love, so I was somehow obliged to bring her here." Malia explained herself.

"Everyday you just make me love you more and more, honey. Oh,... Where were we?" Freddy exclaimed proudly, and seductively.

"Oh, right here..." and they started to kiss passionately, and had an awesome night...

**A/N: Here. That's the 9th chapter. Right now I have bad news... :( The continuation of this will be the second unplanified chapter... And I haven't written even 1/4 of it. DX Let's hope in 2 weeks it will be finished! :D (y) OK. Wish me luck, guys! That was RA99, BYEEEEE!**


	10. Ch 10: GF & Samantha's date Part 1

**A/N: Phew! I finally finished the first part of the 10th chapter! YAAAAAAS! Anyway... Important news, guys! In 6 days... SWEET 16! 3 3 3 I...I can't believe it! And I really want to post the last chapter on my birthday... But untl then, RA99 is ready to bring you**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 10: GF &amp; SAMANTHA'S DATE**_

_**PART 1**_

1 month later...

The sunlight pierced the crack in the curtains of the Wizard's Castle. It landed on Malia's face, slowly waking her up. When she opened her eyes, a sudden pain made her groan. Freddy heard her, and turned around.

"Freddy, I'm not feeling very well!" Malia exclaimed holding her belly.

"Oh! Why? Why, my love?" Freddy asked her worried.

"I don't know... But it hurts so much! Aaargh!" Malia said leaning forward on her belly.

"I'll go and try to find something to make you feel better!" Freddy exclaimed quickly rising up and rushing over the curtains. "GFFFFFFFF!" he screamed. For almost a minute he got no answer. Then, he shouted again.

"STOP SCREAMING! I can hear you crystal clear, son!" GF shouted back at Freddy suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Please, help me! My girl is feeling bad! Her belly hurts!" Freddy said, desperate.

"Give her these!" and GF gave him a small, white, plastic bottle.

"What's that?" Freddy asked confused.

"Pills. 2 or 3 of them will be enough to calm her pain down." GF explained calmly.

"Thanks, GF! And sorry for screaming!" Freddy apologized looking down, and scratching the back of his head.

"What are you waiting for? Your girl is in pain!" GF exclaimed frowning.

"Oh, yeah! Gotta go! And thanks again!" Freddy thanked him rushing back to the Castle.

"It's a pleasure for me to help you, son!" GF whispered slowly vanishing into thin air.

Meanwhile Malia was in deep pain. Luckily, Freddy came back quickly.

"Here! Take these, babe!" Freddy exclaimed as he returned.

"T-Thanks!" Malia thanked him after she swallowed 3 pills.

"Are you feeling better?" Freddy asked her concerned.

"I wanna sleep now... Will you let me?" Malia asked him sweetly.

"Of course I will let you! Get well!" Freddy exclaimed as he got out of the Castle.

He went on the stage. There was Bonnie playing the guitar. When he saw Freddy, he put the guitar down, and rushed over him.

"Hi, Freddy! What's up?" Bonnie asked him vividly.

"Not well... Malia's feeling bad..." Freddy replied looking down, and lowering his ears. Bonnie's smile instantly faded away.

"Oh, dear! What has she?" Bonnie asked him concerned.

"Her belly hurts... I gave her some pills, and let's hope she'll be fine..." Freddy replied, sad.

"And where is she now?" Bonnie further asked.

"In the Wizard's Castle. She's sleeping." Freddy responded glancing at the Wizard's Castle.

"Oh, God! Let's hope everything is going to be ok!" Bonnie replied lowering his ears.

"... How is Chica doing?" Freddy asked smiling.

"Oh,... Ummm... She's ok. I mean, in this morning I woke up without her. We are regularly sleeping on the stage, but this time I woke up alone... Who knows, she might be in the kitchen... Or in the bathroom... I don't dare to go there *laugh ... So... Wherever she is, everything's ok." Bonnie replied scratching the back of his head. Freddy slowly nodded as a reply.

"So... What are we gonna do now?" Freddy asked.

"*sigh I don't know... Maybe... UNO?" Bonnie proposed smirking.

"Oh, yeah! Can't wait to beat you again!" Freddy exclaimed rubbing his hands and grinning.

"Last time you had luck!" Bonnie exclaimed disgusted. "And you cheated!"

"No, I didn't!" Freddy replied frowning.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Let's just play!" Bonnie proposed looking at a table.

"Ok. It will be sooooo funny!" Freddy thought rubbing his hands.

2 hours later...

"Draw 2! UNO!" Freddy exclaimed putting down on the card deck a red draw 2.

"No. Draw 4!" Bonnie exclaimed furious putting down a yellow draw 2. The game was very intense, this could be read on Bonnie's face.

"Oh, yeah?! Wild draw 4, and I finished!" Freddy exclaimed putting down his last card, and rising his hand gloriously. Bonnie stared at the deck of cards with the jaw wide open. He couldn't believe that he has lost at cards again.

"Show me your cards!" Freddy ordered Bonnie in a cocky manner.

"No!" the angry rabbit exclaimed.

"Bonnie! These are the rules!" Freddy exclaimed rising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Tfytfytjjdyjrdyjrdyjrfkykutfmytcyjawswardtryukylulilhllooftydtest!" Bonnie grunted and wiggled his fists before showing Freddy his cards. He took them and glanced at them.

"Woooooow! Dammit, Bonnie! What a good hand! Too pity that you couldn't handle it!" Freddy exclaimed grinning cockily. "So... That would be... 120 points... And added at my total, it would be... 500 points! I wooon!"

"Nooooo! Whhhhhhhhy?!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at the ceiling and planting his face in the table.

"And the score would be 500 at 0 for me!" Freddy told him grinning evilly. Bonnie was boiling in rage. He was about to swear him, when Chica bursted out of the bathroom looking very angry and frustrated.

"What's wrong, Cheeks?" Bonnie asked her concerned, walking towards her.

"What's wrong? Look at me! I'm getting fat!" Chica explained grabbing Bonnie's hands, and almost crying. Bonnie quickly glanced at her.

"Noooo... You're not fat! You are perfect!" Bonnie replied softly smiling.

"No, Bonnie, I'm not! I gained 5 kilos! I look exactly like Oana Roman!" Chica exclaimed in frustration, covering her eyes with her hands.

"No, no, no, Chica! Don't say that! I love you, and that's the only thing that matters." Bonnie said, hugging her.

"But I look horrible now!" Chica further complained.

"No. Chica. Only what's inside is important! Forget about your appearance! It passes away along with the age. And after that you remain only with what's inside." Bonnie taught her.

"Huh, if you say so..." Chica sighed.

"Plus, you can be as beautiful as a fairy is. If you have an evil soul, you are as ugly as a piece of shit." Bonnie said narrowing his eyes.

"Ok then. But still, I'm only 25, and I have 60 kilos! Have you looked at Malia? She's 22, and I am twice as her!" Chica complained burring her face into her hands. Bonnie mentally facepalmed.

"So that's all? You're jealous on Malia?" Bonnie asked confused.

"A bit... She's so sexy! And I'm not!" Chica said almost crying.

"Let me show you what really matters!" and he kissed her. All this time Freddy was staring at them thinking at Malia. After a few minutes, she came out of the Castle extending and yawning.

"*yawn Hey, who was screaming? And who was *another yawn* saying that I'm sexy?" Malia asked half asleep. At that, Freddy and Bonnie started to laugh, and Chica blushed.

"No one!" Chica replied grinning.

"It doesn't really matter..." Malia said flipping her hand and frowning her nose. "Anyway, *yawn Freddy, from where have you brought those pills? Because the pain has totally gone! And I'm feeling better than ever *yawn!"

"Well, GF gave me those pills." Freddy replied. Malia slowly nodded.

"Ok. Then... GF! GF! Will you come here for a minute?!" Malia shouted. GF appeared from the bathroom holding Samantha's hand.

"Yes?" GF replied smiling very soft.

"Hello!" Samantha greeted, smiling.

"Heeey! Samantha! I haven't seen you in ages!" Malia exclaimed walking towards her, and hugging her old friend.

"Maliaaa! I missed you so much!" Samantha replied hugging tighter. While the girls were hugging, Bonnie and Chica were staring at Samantha confused.

"Ummmm... Mally, will you tell us who is she?" Bonnie asked Malia pointing at Samantha.

Sam was a 5'9" foot tall grey cat animatronic. She had medium sized hair and long whiskers. Also, she had long fangs that were fairly getting out of her mouth, and a gold earring in her right ear. She was as beautiful as Malia, from Freddy and Bonnie's point of view, and Chica thought that Sam looked like a tramp.

"Oh, sure! Sorry! Bonnie, Chica, Freddy *titles her head at them*, Sam *points at her and smiles*."

She waved at them.

"Hi!"

"Hi! I'm Freddy!" He presented himself doing a handshake and smiling.

"Nice to meet you!" Sam replied smiling back.

"And I'm Bonnie!" he presented himself, also smiling.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sam replied smirking. "And I suppose you are Chica..." she said pointing at Chica.

"Yes..." Chica replied folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sam exclaimed walking towards her and extending her hand for a handshake. Chica accepted it very disgusted. Sam noticed that and smirked.

"Aaaaaaand... You are GF's girlfriend or something?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Yes!" Sam replied nodding and smiling.

"Cool! I-I didn't know that you had a girlfriend, GF! Since when you're together?" Bonnie asked interested.

"Oh, for many, many years! Since 'FredBear's Family Diner' was popular." GF said rubbing his chin and smirking, and making Bonnie raise his eyebrows.

"Woow! And why you are presenting her us only now?" Bonnie asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because..." Sam started.

FLASHBACK

"Goldy, they are gonna scrap us! Exactly how they scrapped Springtrap and the others! We have to go! We have to run away from here!" Sam told GF desperate, holding his hands.

"No, Sam! They aren't gonna scrap us! Springtrap was just a douchebag... he deserved his fait... And the others... *looks down* What can you do with six burnt animatronics?" GF replied serious.

"I know that, after the fire, only us remained, and what are they gonna do with only two animatronics? Believe me! They're gonna scrap us!" Sam exclaimed panicked.

"That scumbag, Springtrap... If only he didn't cause that fire... Everyone would've been happy now..." GF said lowering his head.

"Yeah... Come on, Goldy, stop complaining about Springie's mistake! Let's focus on not having the same fait as him!" Sam explained quickly looking at left and right.

"Sam, we are not gonna have the same fait as him, I promise you!" GF promised her looking deeply into her eyes, with hope in his voice.

"Goldy... *hard breath* I'm gonna leave. With... Or without you." Sam slowly said dropping down GF's hands. Her fear turned into pain. Deep pain.

"What?!" GF asked her shocked.

"What have you heard. Goldy, come with me! Don't let our love end!" Sam exclaimed grabbing tight GF's right hand. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"No..." GF slowly whispered.

"Maybe this will help you decide!" and she gave him a 'desperate times' kiss, and let away his hand. "I will never forget you!"

As Sam walked towards the room in which she had her belongings, GF grabbed her arm.

"No, Sam, no! You're not leaving! Not without me!" GF exclaimed. Tears were also coming out of his eyes.

Sam couldn't do anything but to kiss him very fast. She was relieved that her boyfriend loved her truly and didn't want to leave her.

"Now. Package your stuff! We will need as much resources as we can have to survive until we find a place where we'll be safe." Sam told him serious.

"But where will we go?" GF asked confused.

"I don't know. And I don't have any idea. But as long as we won't be here anymore, it doesn't matter." Sam replied frowning.

"Ok. Now I'm gonna go at the kitchen to take some food. You pack your stuff, and meet us after one hour, ok?" GF told her determined.

"Ok. Let's go!" Sam replied going in her room to pack her stuff.

1 hour later...

"Goldy! Where are you? Goldy?! GOLDY?!" Sam was calling him desperate holding her suitcase in her left hand. She went to the kitchen. No one. Sam panicked. "Oh, Goldy, where are you, baby? It's not the right time to play with me!" small tears were coming out of her eyes. She went back to the stage when suddenly...

Someone grabbed her.

"Who are you?! Leave me alone!" Sam shouted, desperately shaking her legs in the air. The manager appeared in front of her.

"Stop screaming, Samantha! You are leaving. But not 'in the world' like you were planning. You are going at the engineer's workshop." he explained calmly, at the end quickly tilting his head in the direction of the door.

"Noooooo! And Goldy?! What have you done with him?!" Sam asked panicked.

"He's in the spare room. We will send him away soon. But now, shut up, we are leaving." the manager explained starting to walk over the door. The guy that was holding Sam also followed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouted as they started to move...

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"... And they took me at his workshop. Curiously, they never used me for spare parts... Only made me stay there... Alone... For 30 years..." Sam finished the story, very sad. Everyone was shocked by the amazing happenings.

"And after 3 days, they sent me here... And I met you, guys!" GF completed Sam's ending of the story.

Nobody said anything. They were too amazed to say something. The silence was interrupted by a sudden pain in Malia's belly.

"AAAAAAARGH! Freddy, will you give me some pills, please?" Malia asked him holding her abdomen.

"Sure. Just one second!" and he rushed over the Wizard's Castle.

"Hmmmmmm... There is something wrong with you... I've felt it when I hugged you. Hmmm... After you get that pill, will you let me see you a bit? I have an idea about what you can have..." Sam told her deeply thinking.

"Sure I will! But AAARGH! After I get the pill!" Malia replied bending down in the knees. Freddy quickly returned, and gave her the pills.

"Here they are! Hope you'll be better!" Freddy exclaimed repeatedly tapping his fingers.

"Thanks! Now I want to go at the Wizard's Castle a bit. And when I'll wake up, I'll let you see me, Sam!" Malia said slowly raising up and going at the Wizard's Castle.

"Ok. Get well, Mally!" Sam exclaimed smiling. Malia replied giving a thumbs up, and entered in the Wizard's Castle.

"Let's hope she'll be fine!" Bonnie exclaimed lowering his ears.

"Defiantly! I gave her pills in this morning too, and they stopped her pain." Freddy explained patting Bonnie's shoulder. "She'll sleep probably 2 hours... So... What are we gonna do until she wakes up?"

"I don't know... UNO?" Sam proposed.

"YES!"

"NO!" Freddy and Bonnie shouted in the same time.

"Why not? Oooh, are you scared, Bonnie?" Freddy asked in a sarcastic tone, grinning very wide. Bonnie started to get angry.

"No. I'm not. I just don't wanna." Bonnie replied trying his best not to show his anger.

"Really? I guess that's why you're a rabbit. Because you're scared!" Freddy replied in the same sarcastic tone. This time, Bonnie couldn't hide his anger anymore.

"NO, I'M NOT! Let's play!" Bonnie shouted, his face turning red.

"I can't wait to beat you again!" Freddy exclaimed grinning and rubbing his hands.

"No, you won't!" Bonnie replied shouting.

"Guys, why are you arguing?" Sam asked confused.

"Bonnie is just frustrated because he's always losing at UNO." Freddy replied smirking.

"No, I'm not! And I'll prove you! Right here, and right now!" Bonnie shouted rubbing his hands.

"Oh, yeah! Ready to be beaten?" Freddy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I won't be beaten!" Bonnie replied very angry.

"Ok, guys! Stop! Let's just play! ... Oh, and I have an idea to make the game funnier! The looser will do a dare. What do you say?" Sam proposed, very happy.

"Very good idea! Bonnie, you'll have do a lot today!" Freddy said grinning and laughing.

"No, I won't! You'll have to!" Bonnie replied boiling in rage.

"Guys!" Sam shouted folding her arms. "Let's plaaaaay!"

"Ok. Sorry, Sam!" Freddy apologized lowering his ears.

"Goldy, do you wanna play?" Sam asked him.

"No... Nope. You play. I have to go somewhere." GF replied frowning his nose, and disappearing into thin air.

"Chica, will you play?" Sam asked her smiling.

"No. I'll go now." Chica replied showing Sam a dirty look, and rushing at the kitchen. Sam noticed that, but ignored it.

"Ok. Now let's play!" Sam exclaimed taking a seat at the nearest table.

1 hour later...

"Skip 1, Freddy! I finished!" Sam exclaimed gloriously.

"Whaaaaat?!" Freddy shouted.

"Aaaaaaand... Wild draw 4, and I finished too! Yay! Hi 5, Sam!" Bonnie exclaimed hi 5ing with Sam. For some moments, Freddy stared at the card deck with the jaw open.

"No,... it can't be! I-I can't... lose!" Freddy exclaimed, twitching his left low eyelid.

"It looks like you can! Haaaa!" Bonnie exclaimed tilting his head.

"*growl"

"You don't like it, do you?" Bonnie asked Freddy in the same sarcastic tone as he was annoying him before starting the game. Freddy just growled back louder.

"Show us your cards!" Sam ordered him wiggling her index finger. Freddy growled very loud, and gave her the cards. Bonnie and Sam glanced at the cards.

"Wow! What a good hand! Too pity that you couldn't hand it properly!" Bonnie exclaimed grinning very wide. Freddy's face was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, and this time would be the 20th time when you lose. Consecutively!" Sam exclaimed grinning.

"And you'll have to do a dare! Again!" Bonnie completed her.

"Whhhyyyy?" Freddy asked rethorically raising his hands in the air.

"I dare you... Hmmmmm... To go in the women bathroom!" Bonnie dared him cockily. Freddy cursed him mentally.

"You'll pay for that!" Freddy threatened him rising up from his chair, and went at the women bathroom. There, he found Chica washing her hands, and cleaning her mouth. She didn't notice him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Freddy asked her concerned.

"F-Freddy?! Ugh, what... What are you doing here?!" Chica asked him disgusted.

"Bonnie... He dared me to go here... I lost at cards... Again!" Freddy explained frowning, and swearing Bonnie in his mind.

"Really?! Anyway... If you're here... Will you ask GF to give me pills for vomiting, please?" Chica asked him holding her abdomen with the right hand, and looking like she was about to vomit again.

"Oh, dear! You look so bad! I'll go now!" Freddy exclaimed frowning his nose.

"GF! GF! GFFFFFFFF!" Freddy shouted as he got out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sam was learning Bonnie card tricks. They were surprised to hear Freddy calling GF.

"Freddy, what's the matter? Why are you calling GF?" Bonnie asked him concerned, as he rushed towards him.

"Is Chica. She's feeling bad!" Freddy explained.

"Oh, my God! What has she?" Bonnie asked him putting his hands on his mouth.

"She's vomited. And she asked me to give her some pills. GFFFFFFFF!" Freddy replied turning his head at right to call GF.

"Oh, my God! I have to see her!" Bonnie exclaimed before rushing at the women bathroom.

"But wait... That's the women bathroom... And I'm not a woman..." he thought when he arrived in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh, fuck it! Chica's in trouble!" Bonnie finally gathered his courage, and entered the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found.

"Chica? Chi-Chica? Where are you, love?" Bonnie asked looking around. Suddenly, Chica got out of a closet room. She had the eyelids dropped, and her beak was dirty.

"He-ere... I-I'm... Fee-eling... B-Bad..." Chica replied after she cleaned her beak.

"Did you eat something bad?" Bonnie asked her concerned.

"N-No. Nothing." Chica replied cleaning her face and mouth.

"Has Freddy found GF?" Chica asked when she finished cleaning.

"I don't know, but I'll go and see!" And Bonnie rushed out of the bathroom, calling Freddy.

"FreddyFreddyFreddyFreddyFreddyFreddy!" Bonnie ran towards him wiggling his hands.

"Yes?" Freddy replied calmly.

"Have you found GF?" Bonnie asked him panicked.

"Yes. Yes, he did." GF suddenly appeared in his right. That scared Bonnie.

"Aaaaaaaah! GF! I almost had a heart attack! Ugh! Do you have some pills for vomiting?" Bonnie asked him widing his eyes.

"Of course I have! Here. Take it!" and GF gave him a small, blue, metallic bottle.

"Thanks, GF!" Bonnie quickly hugged him before rushing at Chica.

Bonnie gave her the pills, and after 30 minutes of sleep, she felt much better. All this time, Freddy, GF and Sam played UNO. Again, Freddy lost at every game. That made him feel extremely frustrated.

"Draw 2! UNO!" Sam exclaimed gloriously.

"Noooooo..." Freddy whispered, with the left low eyelid twitching. He was about to lose again, when suddenly...

"Hey, hey, Heeey!" a sweet voice was heard.

"Mally! You're awake!" Freddy exclaimed very happy, hugging her.

"Oh, yeah! Now. Sam, you can check me!" Malia exclaimed as she walked towards her.

"Alright, then!" and Sam started her 'consultation'.

First, she listened to her heart. Good. Then, she started to touch her body in a very strange way... They looked like lesbians, but anyway... Sam was very concentrated on what she was doing. She was taking mental notes at Malia's body reactions at her touch. Sam knew how they were looking like, but she knew what she was doing. Her humming became more intense, as she reached the abdomen area.

Al, this time, Malia was having an awkward look on her face, and Freddy was slowly laughing. After a few minutes, Sam discovered what was wrong with Malia, and got up, smiling very sweet.

"I know! I know what you have!" Sam exclaimed rising up the index finger, and smirking.

"What?! Please tell me what I have!" Malia begged her rather scared.

"Calm down, Mally! There's nothing bad, after all!" Sam replied flipping her hand.

"But please! Tell us!" Freddy begged her too, being as panicked as Malia was.

"Ok. I'll tell you... Congratulations, Mally, you're pregnant!" Sam congratulated her, at the end hugging her gently. She and Freddy were shocked. But they quickly came back down to Earth.

"I'm what?!" Malia asked blinking a few times.

"What have you heard. CONGRATULAAAAAAAAAATIOOOOOONNNNNSSSS!" Sam congratulated her one more time hugging her. Malia breathed hard a few times, trying to realize what Sam has told her. After a few moments, she started to giggle, and ran towards Freddy, hugging him.

"Yeeeeeey! We'll be parents! Can you believe it, Freddy? We will be parents!" Malia asked him overjoyed. Freddy still couldn't realize that soon he'll be a father. He just breathed hard as a reply.

"That's the result of our love!" Malia said very proud putting her forehead on his forehead, and kissing him.

Suddenly, Bonnie peaked his head out of the kitchen.

"Heey! Chica is trying to sleep! Why are you yelling, Mally?" Bonnie asked rather upset.

"Yeah! *yawn Why are you yelling?" Chica peaked her head too.

"Chica, go back to sleep!" Bonnie ordered her calmly.

"I'm feeling better now!" Chica replied softly.

"Ok. Never mind." Bonnie said nonchalant. Before going back to the kitchen, Malia stopped him.

"Wait! Bonnie, Chica! I have to say something to you!" Malia exclaimed extending her hands towards them.

"What?" Bonnie asked frowning. Malia didn't say anything, she just ran towards them giggling, and hugged them.

"I-I'll be a mother!" she told them. Bonnie and Chica were very surprised by these sudden news.

"You'll be what?!" Bonnie asked her shocked.

"A. MOTHER! Can you believe it?! God... Thank you soooo much!" Malia exclaimed looking at the ceiling.

"Wooow! Congrats, Mally!" Bonnie congratulated her, slowly smacking her shoulder.

"Thanks, BonBon!" Malia thanked him smacking his shoulder with her fist in a friendly way.

"So you're pregnant..." Chica slowly said.

"Yes! One of the most beautiful thing that could happen to me!" Malia replied.

"From where do you know?" Chica asked her folding her hands and narrowing her eyes.

"Sam told me. You know... At first I thought that I had cancer, or stuff like that, but... *closes her eyes and rises her shoulders* it was not like that." Malia replied.

"Aha... I got it..." Chica replied rolling her eyes disgusted.

"*hum I heard that you weren't feeling great today... Is that right?" Malia asked her narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah... Why?" Chica asked her confused.

"Sam might help you." Malia replied smirking. Chica winded her eyes and put her hands at her moth in disgust.

"Whaaaat?! Noooo!"

"Why?!" Malia asked tilting her head, confused.

"I don't want that tra... Ugh... That... Girl to put her paws on me." Chica replied very disturbed by Malia's question.

"Heyaa! Here I am! Did anyone call my name?" Sam suddenly appeared in front of them, grinning.

"Yes!"

"No!" Chica and Malia replied approximately in the same time.

"Chica wasn't feeling very well, and I'd like you to see her." Malia demanded her putting a hand on her hip.

"NO. I refuse.!" Chica exclaimed folding her arms, and tuning back of them.

"You might have cancer, you know..." Sam replied folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care! Ugh! I just don't want to be touched by you!" Chica exclaimed trying her best not to show her rising anger.

"Why?!" Sam asked confused.

"You... You... You... I just don't like you! Accept that and go!" Chica replied almost bursting out her anger.

"What?! What do you have on me? You don't know me! And you're judging me?! What the hell?!" Sam asked revolted by Chica's puerile attitude.

"You look like a tramp! You're smelling like a tramp! Your fur is dirty! Ugh!" Chica explained herself half looking at her, half looking away.

"WHAAAAAT?! You hate me because you don't like my earring?! You hate me because my perfume?! (and seriously, she was smelling good. Chica was just exaggerating) And you hate me because my hair color?! Unacceptable. Forget about the consultation! I won't help you even though you'd ask me! And boy! As your abdomen looks like, I can say you might be pregnant too... But I won't examine you!" Sam barked revolted, going at the bathroom. At the last part, Chica's eyes winded at maximum. For a moment everyone was silent.

"Con-gra-tu-la-tions!" Malia sarcastically congratulated her slowly shaking her head, and applauding.

"Pregnant?!" Chica slowly whispered as a reply.

"Yeah. Why not?" Malia asked crossing her arms.

"I mean... It really can be?" Chica asked herself rubbing her chin. "Oh, my God!"

"What?" Malia asked her narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, my Gosh! All my vomiting and my weight! That must be!" Chica exclaimed shocked.

"But still, you need to know exactly! It might be a tumor too..." Malia said slowly looking away.

"Oh, dear! I need Sam!" Chica exclaimed annoyed.

"But she said that she won't see you after you said... And she will keep her answer! I know her very well!" Malia replied smirking.

"No. *sigh I have to find a way to make Sam see me! I need to know!" Chica exclaimed determined, looking at the bathroom door.

"Good luck with that!" Malia encouraged her slowly laughing and shaking her head.

"*dirty look* Watch me!" Chica exclaimed as she walked towards the bathroom, very confident. As she entered in, she saw Sam washing her face with a fairly wet rag.

"Hi, Sam!" Chica greeted her in the sweetest tone she could greet. Also, she was grinning very wide, and drawing circles on the floor with her foot.

"NO." Sam replied solemnly not looking at her.

"But..." Chica tried, but was quickly cut off by Sam.

"No 'buts'! I thought you didn't like me. And you even dare to ask me for help?! What vile!" Sam exclaimed very angry, turning her head at Chica.

"Pleeeeeease..." once again, Chica tried, but failed.

"Absolutely no! And we finished here!" Sam barked before getting out of the bathroom. Chica remained a few seconds in the bathroom, thinking what could she do in order to make Sam accept. Finally, she got an idea.

A few minutes later...

"Red 5." Malia said, putting down a red 5 card.

"Yellow 5." GF dully said putting a yellow 5 card on the card deck.

"Yellow..." Bonnie was about to put his card down, when suddenly Chica bursted in from the bathroom.

"Oh, please, Sam! Please! Help me! See what I have! I beg you!" Chica begged her in the most 'drama queen' she could do. Everyone was staring at her with the jaws open.

"Chica?!" Bonnie asked surprised.

"What's wrong?!" Freddy completed Bonnie's question.

"I think I have a tumor! And Sam doesn't want to see whether I'm wright or not!" Chica explained, dramatically putting her left hand over her eye.

"Whaaat? Are you're not consulting her?! Sam, how could you do this?" Freddy asked her, upset.

"But... but she told me that she hates me only because she doesn't like my outfit." Sam explained, surprised at the beginning, but calm at the end.

"I wanted to see her, but she didn't let me." Sam further explained folding her arms and rising her shoulders.

"But please, Sam! Please!" Chica begged her bending down in the knees, and putting her hands together. Without saying anything, Sam rose up, and walked towards her. Chica didn't expect that, and for some moments she remained down, staring at Sam.

"What?! Do I have something on my face? Come on! Up! Until I change my mind!" Sam exclaimed serious, pointing a finger at Chica. She immediately rose up, and Sam started to touch her body in the same manner as she touched Malia's.

After 5 minutes...

"100% sure. Congrats, you're pregnant." Sam told her without enthusiasm.

At the opposite side, Chica and Bonnie were overwhelmed.

"Oh, my God! You're... Carrying my child? I can't believe it! I... " Bonnie exclaimed rising out of the table, and putting his hand at the mouth in amazement.

"Yes... *sob yes... Ohhh, I love you, Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed running towards Bonnie. They hugged and kissed.

"I love you too, Chica! See, I told you that you aren't fat at all!" Bonnie told her. She replied with a giggle, and they kissed again.

Meanwhile, Sam went back at the table, and took a seat near GF.

"You did what was good." GF told her patting her back.

"I know. But from now on I'll try my best to avoid this being, Chica." Sam replied nonchalantly. GF smiled and rose up from the table, walking towards the stage.

"Ummm... Guys! *claps his hands* Sorry for interrupting you, but I have to say something very important!" GF announced very serious.

"What? What's the matter, GF?" Freddy asked confused.

"Don't call me tonight! I won't be available." GF explained calmly.

"Why?" Malia asked tilting her head and rising an eyebrow.

"Because tonight I'll have a date with my beloved Samantha!" GF replied turning back at Sam. She was extremely surprised by GF's announce. First, she ran towards him, hugged him tightly, giggling, and they kissed.

After a few moments, they teleported away.

"Oh, Goldy! How much I wanted to have a date! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sam thanked him, overwhelmed.

"You're welcome! Anyway, I wanted to have a date! I needed to have a date with you! I love you, Sam! And I just wanted to live again the old times!" GF replied looking deeply into her eyes.

"So I guess the date will be at our old working place?" Sam asked him quietly.

"Yep." GF replied smirking.

"Oh, I just can't wait! *sigh Good, 30 years! 30 years without you!" Sam exclaimed melancholically.

"Yeah... Same here... Well, if we want to have a date like never before, then we'd better get prepared!" GF exclaimed grinning.

"Ok! *giggle See ya tonight! *air kiss"

"See ya!"

5 hours later...

Sam was in the bathroom, making the last retouches at her makeup. Suddenly, Chica came in.

"Oh! Sam... Here you are..." Chica said looking down and drawing circles with her foot, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh!... ... You..." Sam quickly glanced at her. She gave her a dirty look, and continued putting mascara on her eyelids.

"Heeey, Saaam!..." Chica continued, blushing.

"What do you want?" Sam asked her angrily.

"I... I... Haven't found you anywhere all day long!... And finally! You're... here!" Chica replied uneasily.

"So what?" Sam asked her, calming down, and slightly smirking.

"*sigh Sam... I'm so sorry for my puerile behavior! I should have not judged you by the way you look! Sorry once again!" Chica apologized her in the sincerest tone she could apologize.  
At that, Sam didn't say anything, but she turned around, smirking. She gently hugged Chica.

"Ummmm... Why are you hugging me? You were suppose to scream at me, and make scenes... But you didn't... Why?" Chica asked Sam confused. She started to laugh.

"Whaaat?! Noo! *laugh Absolutely no! *laugh Chica, Chica, Chica! The young and puerile Chica... You thought that I was really mad at you, didn't you? *laugh" Sam replied, laughing very loud.

"Ummmmm... Yeaaah!" Chica replied confused.

"To be honest, at first I was mad, but Goldy told me that you're gonna apologize, and I calmed down. I played theatre in order to make you apologize faster!" Sam replied grinning.

"Woow! I kinda deserved it!" Chica said lowering her eyelids.

"Yes, you did!" Sam exclaimed vividly.

"Anyway... *rolls her eyes* Where are you going?" Chica asked smirking.

"At a date! With Goldy! Yay!" Sam exclaimed shaking her fists.

"Cool! Where?"

"Where have you had your date too, at 'FredBear's Family Diner'." Sam replied folding her arms.

"Awesome!" Chica exclaimed smiling.

"Does my makeup look good?" Sam asked.

"Yes..." Chica replied, after closely examining her face.

"Does my dress look good?" Sam further asked.

"Yep." Chica replied, after a quick glance at the dress.

Sam was wearing a turquoise leather dress with empty back. It had a big sapphire between the breasts area. It also had a golden dress belt that was making her look thinner than she actually was.

After 5 minutes of questions...

"So. All and all everything is alright?" Sam asked Chica.

"Yes, Sam. You're perfect!" Chica replied, really bored.

"Ok, then! *deep breath* I'll go! Bye, Chica!" Sam exclaimed walking towards the door.

"Bye! Have a good time!" Chica exclaimed waving at her.

"Thanks!" Sam thanked her from the stage.

"You're welcome!" Chica shouted from the bathroom, very happy that she solved her problem with Sam.

On the stage, wearing a black suit, GF was waiting Sam. She was surprised to see him so smartly dressed. Same was on GF's side. For a few moments, they just stared at each other with the jaws slightly open.

"Wooow!" GF slowly whispered.

"You're... so..." Sam said.

"BEAUTIFUL!" both of them exclaimed in the same time. There was a moment of silence between the two in which they stared at each other.

"... So I guess we are going now..." Sam broke the silence.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!" GF exclaimed, being snapped back into reality. Sam replied with a giggle and a smirk.

"Well, let's go then!" Sam exclaimed folding her arms. GF went off the stage, grabbed her hand, and teleported to the restaurant.

In 10 seconds, they arrived at 'FredBear's Family Diner'.

"Hmmmm... This place didn't change at all since I left..." Sam murmured rubbing her chin.

"But the inside is different! Is not as you remember anymore!" GF told her in a ludic manner.

"Well, let's see!" Sam proposed giggling. GF replied with a smile. He grabbed her hand, and leaded her to the door. Like a gentleman he was, he opened the door, and let her inside first.

"Wohoow!" Sam exclaimed as she saw the magnificent place.

It was a big room (the ex main stage cleared) which had in the centre a small, wooden table. It had a long, white tablecloth, and two wooden chairs with small, white pillows underneath each. On the table were two silver plates, forks, knives and spoons, and two crystal glasses in which were two white napkins. Between the plates was a small bouquet of white roses.

If at Chica and Bonnie's date the place was illuminated by many lights, here you could say that the place was pretty dark... That because Sam was not a big fan of light colors and brightly illuminated places. But, she loved the color white.

Anyway...

"You like it, huh?" GF asked Sam hugging her from the back.

"I love it! Oh, thank you, Goldy! Thank you!" Sam exclaimed turning around and hugging him back.

"Then... Let me invite you at the table!" GF replied in a respectfully manner.

"Alright!" Sam replied smiling. GF lead her at the table. He pulled her chair politely, in order for her to take a seat. Then, he took his seat.

"Wooow! They are so comfortable!" Sam exclaimed slowly patting the pillow under her bottom.

"Goose feathers. I know these are your favorites!" GF replied winking.

"Aaawwww! Thanks!" Sam thanked him tilting her head, and smiling sweetly.

"Well... Now that you're comfortable, let's eat! Shall we?" GF exclaimed rising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yeah, sure... Why not?" Sam replied.

"Ok, then." GF snapped his fingers, and immediately two passion fruit Tiramisu cakes appeared on their plates.

The cakes were on special shell like glasses. They didn't have very much cocoa on them; instead, they had dark chocolate coffee seeds on them.

"Woow! So beautiful!" Sam exclaimed holding her fists and staring at her cake.

"What? You've never tried aphrodisiac food before?" GF asked her rather surprised.

"Goldy. We know each other for so many years! You know I have never had the chance to eat food like that!" Sam explained a bit annoyed.

"... But now you have the chance to eat aphrodisiac food! Come on, try it!" GF encouraged her looking at her seductively. Sam grabbed the tiny spoon and was about to try the cake, when a strange noise came through the vents.

"What was that?" Sam asked a bit panicked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now try the cake, please!" GF asked her persuasively. Sam gave him a 'Really?!' look.

"Goldy. I've heard something in the vents! You know I can't eat when I'm panicked! I'm going to search!" Sam replied serious and determined. In the following second, she rose up from her seat, and walked towards the closest vent cover.

"Sam, no! I'll go and search!" GF tried, but Sam was already at the vent. He walked towards her.

The noises became more intense, now that Sam and Goldy were there. They were looking inside the vent cover, but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a dirty shade of golden has been spotted. It was becoming more intense as that thing was coming closer and closer. Instantly, a flashback came into Sam's mind. A flashback in which was someone... Someone that was suppose to be dead by now... But could've been the thing in the vents the same person as the one in Sam's mind?

"Goldy?..." Sam whispered slightly worried.

"Yes?" GF turned his head at her.

"Do you think it can be...?" Sam slowly asked.

"No, Sam! No! It's impossible!" GF replied serious, grabbing Sam's left hand tightly.

"But it might be! I mean... Look at it! It has the exact color as his!" Sam exclaimed starting to gain confidence.

"Absolutely no! He has been scrapped! No way, Sam! No way!" GF replied holding her tighter.

"Oh! It reached the cover! Let's back off a bit!" Sam proposed. (In order for the 'thing' to get out of the vent).

The screws had been unscrewed. The cover had fallen down, and the 'thing' showed itself. For a few moments, nobody said anything. They stared at each other with the jaws open. The moment of silence was broken down by Sam, that rushed to hug her old chap.

"SPRINGIEEEEEE!" she exclaimed with small tears in her eyes.

"SAMANTHA?" Springie asked surprised.

"Yes, Springie! It's me!" Sam replied hugging tighter.

"Springtrap, is that you?!" GF asked winding his eyes and folding his arms.

"Ye-Yes. I am... G-Goldy?" Springtrap replied looking into GF's eyes.

"Yes." GF replied a bit nonchalant. "God, the fire really destroyed you!"

"Goldy, please!" Sam begged him a bit annoyed. GF stayed silent for a few moments before asking another question.

"Okok...*sigh So... Springtrap, where have you been all these years?" GF asked him narrowing his eyes.

"They were suppose to take me away, but I hid in the vents... And stayed there until the humans have completely abandoned 'FredBear's Family Diner'." Springtrap explained melancholically.

"Wow, I'm sorry for you, Springie!" Sam exclaimed resting her head on his shoulder. That made Springtrap blush a little, and GF feel really jealous. Again.

Back in their days, Sam and Springtrap were BFFs, and GF was her official boyfriend. But as the time passed, Springie started to develop feeling for Sam. He was frustrated because he couldn't be with her. But at least he had her company. When he heard that Sam and GF were going to have a date, Springtrap went extremely depressed, and accidentally sipped coffee on one of the control panels, causing a big fire, and the whole place burnt...

"Well, if you're wondering, the others are ok too." Springtrap exclaimed joyfully.

"Really?!" both Sam and GF asked in the same time.

"Yep. I can call them if you want." Springtrap said smiling softly.

"Yes, please!" Sam begged him winding her eyes.

"Ok then. GUUUUYS! Sam and GF are heeere!" Springtrap shouted rising up from the ground, and taking some steps. No one appeared.

"Meh, looks like they don't wanna show themselves right now..." Springtrap exclaimed slowly lowering his ear.

"Eh, no prob... They will appear at a certain moment, wouldn't they?" Sam said rising her shoulders and smiling.

"But hey, what have you done to this place?" Springtrap asked looking at the table and the path of withe rose petals on the ground.

"We were..." Sam tried to explain, but was cut off by Springtrap's sudden burst.

"OHMYGOD, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Springtrap shouted as he saw the cakes on the table.

"Sam was saying that we were having a..." GF tried to explain too, but again, was cut off by Springtrap. His face was turning red.

"Can I have some? Pleeeeease!" Springtrap begged GF grinning very wide.

"WE WERE HAVING A DATE!" GF shouted really angry. "And you are bothering us!" there was a moment of silence...

"Oh,... Sorry... I didn't know... *sigh I guess right now I'll be going back in the vents... *another sigh* and stay there another 10 years without seeing the daylight!" Springtrap said rather upset.

"Goldy, can we stay with him tonight? We can have the date tomorrow too, you know..." Sam begged him grabbing Springtrap's right arm, and grinning.

"Saaam..." GF whispered feeling heartbroken.

"He stayed there so many years! Please! Only today!" Sam further begged him. GF was about to disclaim, when some burnt animatronics suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"FOOD?! WHERE?! FOOOOOD!" all of them exclaimed very excited. GF grunted in frustration and facepalmed.

"GUUUUYS!" Sam exclaimed rushing towards them. For a second, they didn't recognize Sam, but they quickly reminded of her.

"SAAAAM!" they shouted as Sam started to rush over them. They hugged very tight.

"Oooh, I missed you so much, guys!" Sam exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"We missed you too!" Phantom Chica replied.

"Oh, boy!" GF exclaimed scratching the back of his head.

"GF?! GF!" Phantom BB exclaimed as he saw GF. The phantom animatronics turned their heads at GF, and rushed at him.

"GFFFFFF! We missed you too very much!" They exclaimed as they hugged him.

"Guuuys... You couldn't find a worse moment of showing yourself..." GF replied ironically. The phantoms quickly broke the hug, a bit shocked.

"Oh... We bothered you?" Phantom Freddy asked him almost bursting into tears.

"Yes. Yes, you did." GF replied not caring if he hurt the feeling of his friends.

"Ok, then... If you don't want our company, although we haven't seen each other for 30 years, we'll leave..." Phantom Puppet replied half turning around. GF was about to reply, when Phantom Foxy cut him off.

"But before we leave,... Can we have some cake?" He asked him vividly. Everyone acclaimed, including Springtrap. GF was feeling like in any moment would be about to burst out his anger, but somehow he stopped himself, and he just grunted in disbelief. He snapped his fingers, and a slice of cake appeared in everyone's hands (except Sam). The phantoms yelled out of happiness.

"Woooo-hooo! Thanks, GF! Thank you!" Phantom Mangle thanked him before disappearing. Only Sam, GF and Springtrap remained.

"Thanks, bro!" Springtrap thanked him starting to eat from his cake.

"You're welcome! At least now, will you let us have a moment of intimacy, please?" GF begged him in the sweetest tone he could beg.

"*sigh Okay... Goodbye, Sam! Goodbye, GF! Have fun!" Springtrap exclaimed a bit melancholiac.

"Springie..." Sam whispered slowly extending her hand towards him.

"No, Sam! I bothered you too much! See ya probably after another 30 years..." and he went back into the vents. For some moments, Sam remained silent, looking down at the pavement.

"Hey, aren't you happy? Finally we can have our own moments!" GF asked her slowly hugging her.

"Goldy... How could you be so cruel?! You've just... Sent them away... After not seeing them for over 30 years!" Sam replied shocked and annoyed.

"Saaam! They were bothering us! We were having a date! I struggled to organize it!" GF explained feeling disappointed.

"You can leave the place exactly as it is, and have a date tomorrow too!" Sam further insisted.

"Oh, yeah! And about Springtrap... Again... You are behaving too friendly with him!" GF exclaimed suspiciously. For a second, Sam stared at him with the jaw slightly open.

"*blink Only because I hug him I 'am behaving too friendly'?! *another blink" Sam asked him surprised by his jealousy.

"No. You want to be in his company... Although we were having a date... You're acting too friendly with him! Tell me, do you have feelings for him?!" GF asked her almost aggressively. Sam dropped her jaw even more wide.

"WHAT?! Absolutely no! Actually... I love him, but only as a friend! Nothing more, I swear!" she explained placing her hand on her heart.

"Yeah, sure!" GF replied turning halfway and rolling his eyes.

"Why you don't believe me?!" Sam asked him almost bursting into tears.

"You were..." GF started to explain, but he was interrupted by Freddy's call that could only be heard in his head.

"You were... Ugh! Freddy's calling me! I have to go! Stay put, we haven't finished yet!" GF said wiggling his finger at her before disappearing.

Sam's P.O.V

Sam sighed, and took a seat at the table. She rested her chin on her hand, staring at the walls. A few moments later, Springtrap appeared from the vent.

"Springie?!" Sam asked surprised as she saw him.

"Yes. Yes, Sam! Now that GF is gone..., I wanna tell you something. Something that I've been hiding for many, many years..." Springtrap said looking down and blushing.

"What?" Sam asked him softly, looking into his eyes.

"*sigh This..." He replied slowly touching Sam's cheek, and leaning forward to her...

He kissed her.

Sam did not expect that. She was totally surprised by Springtrap's kiss. She didn't know how to react. Not wanting to hurt her old buddy's feelings (too much), she kissed back. After about 10 seconds, they broke out. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Springtrap.

"*sigh I know, I know, I know, you'll never be with me, because you're with GF! *another sigh* But I just wanted to free my soul!... I love you, Sam!" Springtrap said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But... Springie..." Sam started, but was again cut off.

"The reason why you're with GF is because I wasn't brave enough to tell my feelings at the right time... And all these years I stayed here, suffering. Now I freed my soul, and I'm ready to face the rest of my life in that vent..." Springtrap explained turning halfway to the vent. He was about to enter it, when Sam stopped him.

"No, Springie! Noo! There is hope for you! *sob Don't be pessimistic! There must be in the world a girl for you!... You just need enough patience to wait her!" Sam told him, Almost bursting into tears. Springtrap shook his head.

"No... No, Sam! You're wrong! I've found the perfect girl for me! But she's taken... *sigh I'll miss you! I'll miss your beautiful emerald eyes! I'll miss your perfect body! I'll miss your soft and sweet lips, and *sigh I'll miss your awesome personality!... How would the Romanians say, 'Adio', Sam! *small tears were coming out of his eyes* 'Adio'!" and he went back into the vents, placing the cover back, and screwing the screws. For some moments, Sam stared at the vent cover with the jaw slightly open. She bursted into tears, and ran at the bathroom.

Meanwhile... GF's P.O.V

GF teleported at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

"GFFFFFF! GFFFFF! GFFFFFFFFFF!" Freddy was calling him, when suddenly...

"FREDDY! STOP SCREAMING!" GF shouted directly into his ear. Being surprised, Freddy jumped a bit.

"Oh, GF! Thank God you're here! Phew!" Freddy exclaimed as he calmed down a little.

"What's wrong?" GF asked him angrily.

"The girls are feeling bad. Again." Freddy explained pointing at the Wizard's Castle with the thumb finger. GF grunted before giving Freddy two plastic bottles.

"Thanks, GF! Bonnie! Come here to take the pills!" Freddy called Bonnie, turning his head at the Castle. He immediately went out, and ran towards Freddy.

"Oh, hey, GF!*he waved at him before taking the bottles* Thanks, Freddy!" and he ran back to the Castle.

"*sigh Do you need anything else?" GF asked Freddy crossing his arms.

"No... But why are you angry?" Freddy asked him confused.

"Guess." GF replied rolling his eyes, and taking a seat at the nearest table.

"Oooh... Problems with Samantha?" Freddy asked him tilting his head, and smiling softly.

"..." GF looked away.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Freddy advised him, taking a seat near GF.

"..." again, he looked away.

"Come ooon!" Freddy insisted. After a few moments in which he stared at GF, he finally said something.

"*grunt Alright! I'll tell you!" and GF told him everything that had happened up until he came in. At the end, Freddy was surprised by GF's amazing story.

"Wow!" he exclaimed rising his eyebrows. "How ironically! Up upon this time, you were giving advises to us... And now I am giving advises to you!"

"Myeah... I guess life is doing that sometimes..." GF said smirking.

"Yeah... GF,... As far as I heard, you didn't trust Sam when she told you that she was not having feelings for that Springtrap. Am I wrong?" Freddy started.

"You're totally right." GF replied emotionless. Freddy smirked.

"You should've trusted her! Definitely! She loves you, and you love her... What can I say, ... that's perfect!" Freddy exclaimed slowly shaking his head and rising his shoulders.

"Really? I think she's cheating on me! I mean... She's behaving too friendly with him!" GF exclaimed really convinced on what he has said.

"GF... Trust her! It wouldn't be nice for you if you had a very, very good friend, and she would not let you hang out with her... You know... You should free the horse sometimes..." Freddy explained slowly looking away.

"Yes, I know that! But if the horse might get hurt..." GF asked narrowing his eyes.

"You should trust him. All and all, it is your horse! Your animal!" Freddy finished his explanation smirking. That was a good point. Good enough to convince GF.

"*he raised his eyebrows* Wow... I didn't think about that! Congrats, son!... You want to replace me, wouldn't you?" GF asked him giggling.

"No... But I guess sometimes even the wisest of the wise needs an advice!" Freddy replied also giggling.

"Anyway... I have to go back! And... Thanks, son! Thank you!" GF thanked Freddy rising up from the chair, and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, GF! Have fun!" Freddy exclaimed smiling proudly.

"Thanks!" GF waved at him before teleporting back at the Diner.

Sam's P.O.V.

After Springtrap locked himself into the vent, Sam bursted into tears, and ran to the bathroom. She cried almost 10 minutes, before Phantom Mangle appeared.

"Heeey, Saaam! How's it doing?" PM asked her vividly before noticing she was crying.

"..." Sam quickly glanced at her, and continued crying. PM's joyfulness quickly faded away.

"Oh! Are you crying?" PM asked her surprised.

"Noooo, I'm just too lazy to pee on the other side!" Sam replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Anyway..." PM folded her arms, and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked her compassionately.

"I *sob have my reasons..." Sam replied rather upset.

"Of course you have a reason! Otherwise you wouldn't... ... Heey! You should've been at your date with GF by now! *puts her hand at the mouth shocked* OMG, Don't tell me!"

"Yes... Goldy is jealous, and Springtrap loves me! *sob And I can't return his love! And he *another sob* locked himself *another 2 sobs* in the vents!" Sam explained crying harder.

"Oooh! Poor you! I'm so sorry for you, Sam!" PM exclaimed lowering her eyes, and slowly patting Sam on the back.

"What *sob can I do?" Sam asked her.

"First of all, stop crying! You look horrible now!" PM advised her calmly. Indeed, Sam looked bad because she cried, and her makeup was ruined.

"O... Okay... *sob I'll try..." Sam whispered.

"'I'll try'?! Only 'I'll try'?! Uhhh huuh! That's not the right answer! The right answer is 'I'll DO'!" PM replied in a diva-like style that made Sam laugh a little.

"Ok, ok! I'll do! Ok now?" Sam said laughing.

"Super ok!" PM replied winking and giving a thumbs up. "Now. Let's have your makeup done!"

"Alright!"

5 minutes later...

"Wooow! How beautiful it is!" Sam exclaimed looking at her new makeup. "Thanks, Phangle!"

"Ooh, you're welcome, Sammy!" PM exclaimed hugging her.

"And now... I'll try to solve your Springtrap-problem." PM told her serious.

"Really?! How?!" Sam asked her curious.

"I'll try to talk with him. Let's hope he'll listen to me, and get out of the vents!" PM said, a bit skeptic.

"Let's hope... I mean... All I want is to see him happy! He's my best friend! He-He's not my type of boyfriend! I-I can't be with him! Plus, I'm with Goldy!" Sam explained melancholically.

"Yes. I'll go now! Good luck with GF!" PM exclaimed rubbing Sam's left arm before getting out of the bathroom.

For some moments, Sam remained alone, making a strategy of what she'd say when GF'll be back. After 5 minutes, she got out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, GF teleported back at the restaurant. Neither of them expected to see each other so sudden.

"Oh, Sam!" GF exclaimed surprised.

"Oh... Umm... Hey, Goldy!" Sam explained as surprised as GF was. There was a moment of silence between them. Finally, GF got his words.

"Well... *looks away and rises his eyebrows* Looks like this date hasn't gone very well. So... Do you want to try again tomorrow?" GF asked her in a formal way.

"*Sam nodded* Myes... I want." She replied in the same formal way.

"Ok. *nod Then let's go home." GF said. Sam replied with a quick nod. Then, GF slowly grabbed her hand, and teleported back at the restaurant.

**A/N: AAAAnd here's the first part of the 10th chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! *looks at the word counter* OMG! WHAT THE HELL?! OVER 9000 WORDS?! You're fucking kidding me! **

**But anyway... I have a very important question for you, guys! Please answer it!**

**THE QUESTION OF THE DAY: _Is it ok for you if I name Freddy and Malia's girl Elphaba? _Answer in the review section down below, or in a Private Message! ;)**

**Okaaay! So that was RA99, BYEBYE!**


	11. Ch 10: GF & Samantha's date Part 2

**A/N: _Servus, dragilor! _S'up? First things first: I'd like to thank those who answered my last chapter question. I just wanted to prevent what happened with the Manuela-Malia situation... Thank you once again Playfile X and Sophia! You're the best! Oh, and sorry about the late chapter, it should've been posted yesterday, but *cough someone, we don't give names *cough mom, stole my tablet, and I hadn't sent the chapter on my mail... But finally, she gave it back to me! :D Oh, and a paragraph with only three dots means a moment of silence and mediating... OKAAAY, enough with the blahblah, RA99 is ready to bring you**

_**FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH**_

_**CHAPTER 10: GF &amp; SAMATHA'S DATE**_

_**PART 2**_

Next day...

Sam was in the bathroom, thinking about what she had done wrong in her life. Suddenly, Chica appeared.

"Oh, hi, Sam!" she greeted her joyfully. "How's it doin'?"

"*sigh Bad. Pretty bad..." She replied melancholically.

"Oh, why?!" Chica asked her surprised.

"Because my date with GF has gone bad..." Sam replied very upset.

"Dear... What happened?" Chica asked compassionately, bending down near Sam. In about 10 minutes, she told her everything that happened the night before.

"Oh, my Goodness!" Chica exclaimed putting her hand at the mouth dramatically. "How bad! I'm sorry for you, Sam!"

"Do you think he hates me now?" Sam asked her almost bursting into tears.

"Well... As far as I know, GF is a very kind and wise man. He doesn't let his feelings darken his mind... But looks like this time GF's jealousness took over his mind..." Chica said rubbing her chin.

"Unfortunately yes..." Sam slowly nodded dropping down her eyelids.

"But still... A bit jealousy never killed anyone... In fact, a little jealousy is actually good! Therefore, you know that your partner doesn't want anyone steal you from him!" Chica explained smiling softly.

"Yes, I know that! But he's exaggerating!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's a sign that he loves you very much! Believe me!" Chica told her smirking.

Suddenly, Malia entered in.

"Oh!... Heeey, Saaaam!" Malia exclaimed as she saw Sam.

"Maaaaalyyy!" Sam exclaimed and rose up from the ground to hug her friend.

"How it was?" Malia asked her vividly. At that question, Sam's happiness instantly faded away.

"Not good..." Sam replied broking the hug, and dropping down her ears.

"Oh! Why?! What happened?!" Malia asked her shocked.

They sat down on the floor, and Sam told Malia her story.

10 minutes later...

"Noooo! It-It shouldn't have happened! It should have been the perfect date! You didn't deserve that! I'm so sorry, Sam! I'm so sorry!" Malia exclaimed, with small tears coming out of her left eye.

"*sigh It's ok! Calm down, Mally! Calm down!" Sam exclaimed, wiping off Malia's tears.

"But you deserve all the love in the world! Not GF's jealousy...!" Malia said, calming down a little.

"Hey, stop! Stop saying that! I know that very well!" Sam stopped her putting her index finger on her lips. "Thanks for thinking at me! You're a true friend, Mally!"

"Aaawwww, you too!" Malia exclaimed hugging Sam gently.

A few seconds later...

"Hello, ladies!" a strange voice was heard from the ceiling. The girls quickly turned their heads towards the voice's source.

It was PM grinning and waving at Sam. Malia and Chica shouted out of fear, and Sam jumped a bit too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Malia and Chica screamed hugging each other and staring at the burnt animatronic. Sam quickly shushed them.

"Hey, hey! Sssh! Calm down! It's just an old friend of mine, Phantom Mangle! Calm down, she doesn't bite!..." Sam exclaimed patting their shoulders. "... But she has a sick pleasure of scaring people!" Sam continued looking at PM, and narrowing her eyes. She replied with a giggle.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you!" PM apologized climbing down the ceiling. Chica and Malia were still tied together and shivering out of fear.

"What?! Why are you shivering? Did the burnt vixen scare you?" PM asked them in a sarcastic manner, grinning very wide.

"Phangle! Please, don't! They are pregnant! Don't give them a heart attack!" Sam admonished her folding her arms.

"Okok... Sorry, girls!" PM apologized them dropping down her ears, and slowly backing off.

...

"Aaaaand... Phangle... What brings you here?" Sam asked her smiling.

"I came back with news from Springtrap!" PM replied, proud of herself.

"Really?!" Sam asked very surprised. PM replied with a nod. "OMG, tell me everything!"

"Okay! Prepare yourself!" PM exclaimed rubbing her hands, and setting down on the floor.

"Wait a minute! That 'Springtrap' she mentioned is the 'Springtrap' you told us?" Malia asked Sam slowly breaking Chica's hug.

"Yes." Sam replied solemnly with a slow nod.

"*hum It would be interesting! Let's listen!" Chica proposed interested.

"Oh, you're so right! Sit down, relax, and listen to the story!" PM said snapping her fingers. The girls sat down, forming a circle. PM started her story.

FLASHBACK

"Springtrap! Oh, Springtrap!" PM was calling him in a musical tone.

After he locked himself in the vents, Springtrap crawled to the heart of the vents system, and started to sleep. 2 hours later PM started searching him.

"Springtraaaaap! Where the hell are ya?!" PM called him one more time in the same musical tone, slowly losing her patience.

"SPRINGTRAP! SHOW YOUR ASS UP!" PM finally gave up, and shouted. She was close to his actual position, so he heard her. And she woke him up...

"Humhumhhuh?! Whatthehell?! Whatthefuck?! Whatwhowhenwhere?!" He exclaimed dumbfounded. PM slapped him immediately.

"What the?!... Phangle? What are you doing here?" Springtrap asked her rubbing his painful cheek.

"I wanna talk to you." PM replied serious.

"About what?" Springtrap asked confused.

"About Sam." PM said folding her arms.

"Oooh, God! *rolls his eyes* she sent you here, didn't she?" PM opened her mouth to say something, but Springtrap cut her off. "Before saying anything, the answer is NO!" and he turned his back at her.

"*sigh First of all, we need to do this!" and she grabbed his hand and teleported themselves into the main stage.

...

"Why did you do that?!" Springtrap asked furious as he realized that he wasn't in the vents anymore.

"We need to talk." PM replied dully, crossing her arms.

"You know I can't go back in the vents now? I sealed all of them!" Springtrap exclaimed putting his hands on his head dramatically.

"That's even better! That means from now on, you'll stop hiding, and start facing your problems!" PM exclaimed smirking.

"No. That means I'll try to find new hiding places!" and Springtrap started running around the restaurant.

"SPRINGTRAAAAAP! COME BACK, YOU COWARD!" and PM started chasing him.

After 2 minutes...

"SPRINGTRAAAAAAAAP! COME BACK HERE!" PM was calling him desperately.

"NOOOO! I'LL NEVER STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU, BITCH!" he shouted increasing speed.

"Ooooh! You didn't say that!... Oh, how hard you're gonna pay for that!" PM whispered to herself, stopping.

Springtrap looked behind, still running. He couldn't see her anymore. Panicked, he turned his head forward, in the perfect time to face PM, which teleported in front of him. She was hanging out of the ceiling, glaring at him. Springtrap shouted, and almost had a heart attack as he suddenly saw PM. So, he slipped and fell to the ground.

...

"*quick breaths* Oh... My... Fucking... God! *another quick breaths* You... Almost... Gave... Me... A... Heart... Attack! *quick breaths again*" Springtrap said still lying on the ground. PM replied growling and showing her teeth.

"Uh! W-What's wrong? What's wrong with ya?" Springtrap asked shivering.

"*growl I. Said. We. Fucking. Need. To. Talk!" PM barked at him slowly leaning to the ground.

"Okaaaay, then. Let's talk!" Springtrap replied giggling out of fear.

"And you called me a bitch!" PM exclaimed as she reached the ground.

"Wha-... Sorry, Phangle!" Springtrap apologized lowering his ear.

"Okay. I forgive you. ... Now. Tell me why have you locked yourself in the vents." PM started questioning him in a serious manner.

"*sigh Because I love Sam, and she can't be with me, and I can't live like that anymore, and I-I..." Springtrap started to explain, at the end of the sentence almost crying.

"You..." PM motivated him to continue.

"I... Need love, Phangle. I need someone to share back my feelings... But there's no one..." Springtrap finished his explanation looking away, and touching his right arm.

"Mmm hm. I don't understand one thing: ... Okay, you saw that you don't have any chance with Sam. Then... Why didn't you look after other girls?" PM asked him rising an eyebrow.

"Because there wasn't any other girl..." he explained, at the end covering his mouth with his hands, realizing what stupidity came out of his mouth.

"Whaaaaat?! Noooo! Phachi **(A/N: Phantom Chica)** and I aren't actually girls! We are transvestites!" PM exclaimed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I-I just didn't realize what I've said... Sorry again..." Springtrap apologized blushing a bit of shame.

"No prob. But next time pay attention on what you say, alright?" PM taught him wiggling her index finger. He replied with a small nod.

"*grin Yes. Anyway, the reason why I never looked at other girls because I love her truly." Springtrap replied a bit dreamy.

"Yeah, I understand that, but still, she is taken! And she is happy! You should've definitely looked for other girls!" PM explained convinced on what she said.

"But I love her!" Springtrap replied determinately. PM quickly facepalmed.

"Springtrap! Who are you?! A real man or a pansy?" PM questioned him.

"... A pansy." he replied emotionless.

"*big facepalm* Springtrap, Springtrap, Springtrap... Ooooh! I understand now why Sam chose GF..."

"Heeeey!" he exclaimed disturbed by PM's remark.

"You said you are a pansy." PM replied.

...

"Come on, Springtrap! All I want is your good! You have to listen to me! Do you want your life to be changed?" PM asked him determinately.

"... Yes..." he replied slowly.

"I haven't heard ya!" PM exclaimed pointing at her ear.

"100% positive!" Springtrap replied shouting.

"Good. Now listen to me! First of all, you need to face Sam. You must talk to her. Release all the pressure inside your soul!" PM started to explain.

"But I freed my soul!" He quickly replied.

"Really? *raises an eyebrow* How?!" she asked curious.

"I confessed her my love! And I kissed her..."

...

"Well, if I'm thinking better, that kiss only made the situation worse... Because now I can't get the taste of her lips away! And that makes me feel even worse!" Springtrap said after some moments of meditating.

"So that means you're gonna talk to Sam?" PM asked him shaking her fists in a girly manner.

"... Yep." Springtrap replied serious, with a slow nod.

"Wooo-hooo!" PM exclaimed starting to jump around.

"Aaaand... When am I gonna see her? And where? ... Oh, and... *bits his lip* What about GF? What are we gonna do with him?" Springtrap asked curious and a bit frightened.

"Calm down, I'm gonna solve that!" She replied winking.

"How?!" he asked confused.

"Leave everything to me! *wink Now. You stay here. I'm gonna go talk to Sam. *musical tone* See ya later!" PM said before teleporting at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"... And here am I!" PM exclaimed grinning.

"So... That means I am gonna see Springtrap tonight... No... If I'll broke his heart again..." Sam whispered looking down and bitting her lips.

"No, Sam! You'll free his soul, and your soul!" Malia said patting her back.

"Plus, if anything will go wrong between him and you, we are here for you! We'll hold your fists!" Chica strengthened Malia's words.

"Aaaaw... Thanks, girls! You're true friends!" Sam exclaimed hugging them.

"And I'm not?" PM whined.

"Of course you are! Aaaaw! Come here!" Sam exclaimed extending her arms.

"Aaaaaaw, I love ya, sis!" PM exclaimed hugging Sam.

"Me too!" Sam replied sweetly.

...

"And I suppose you're gonna talk with Goldy now." Sam said after a few moments of silence.

"Yep. See ya later! And prepare yourself for Springtrap, ok?" PM said walking towards the door.

"K... Bye, bye!" Sam replied a bit anxious.

"Bye!" and PM left the bathroom in search for GF.

A few minutes later...

"GF! GF! GFFFFF! Where are ya!" PM was calling him in her usual musical tone.

"Yes?" GF replied appearing from her back.

"*small jump* Oh! Oh! GF! Oh! ... You scared me..." she exclaimed putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry. I didn't intend to..." GF apologized fairly smirking.

"Anyway, *sigh I have to tell you something very important..." PM started, a bit anxious.

"... About Sam, isn't it?" he finished her words folding her arms and smirking. She replied nodding.

"*sigh Start talking." GF said emotionless, taking a seat on the nearest chair.

"*sigh Okay..." and she told him the whole story. At the end, GF was staring at her, surprised, with the eyes winded at maximum.

"... And I am suppose to let her alone with Springtrap?!" he asked rather furious.

"As long as your conflict will come to an end, yes." PM replied smirking.

"Absolutely..." he tried, but she stopped him.

"GF, please! Everyone is gonna be unhappy if you don't let the problem end! So please! I promise I'll watch them from the shadows to make sure nothing bad's gonna happen!" PM explained persuasively, holding her fists in front of him.

"Phangle, NO!" he replied sober.

"GFFFFF! Pleaaaaase! Do you want Sam to suffer? Do you want your love suffer?" PM asked even more persuasively. At that, GF unfrowned his forehead and looked at the stage.

"NO..." he slowly whispered.

"If not, then let her talk to Springtrap!" she advised him smiling softly. GF glanced at her, then he looked at the bathroom door.

"*sigh Do you promise me you'll watch them?" GF asked her rather concerned.

"I swear on my life!" PM swore placing her right hand on her heart, and the other in the air, in a solemn way.

"Then... *sigh I guess I need to let her see him..." he said looking down.

"So...?" she whispered looking cutely at him.

"*sigh She has my approbation to talk with him." GF said, lowering his eyelids.

"Yaaay!" PM bursted.

"But... Only if you'll watch them!" GF said pointing a finger at her.

"I've swored!" she replied solemnly.

"*nod Good. Now I'll go. Bye, bye!" and he disappeared.

"Wooo-hoo! Saaam! I have good news!" she called her.

"WHAA AAAT?!" she asked from the bathroom.

"I convinced GF to let you talk with Springtrap!" PM replied in her musical tone. Sam immediately peeked her head out of the bathroom.

"Whaat?! You... Did it?!" Sam asked extremely surprised.

"Yas, Sammy! I diiid iiiit!" PM replied walking towards her, shaking her fists.

"OMG! That means... I have to get prepared for Springtrap..." she said while her smile was fading away.

"Yup,_ mi amigo_! Yup! Now. I'll go after him! I hope he has prepared for you!" PM said rubbing her chin.

"I hope so too!" Sam said slowly smirking.

"Okay. I'm going now. Bye!" PM exclaimed before teleporting at 'FredBear's Family Diner", and leaving Sam alone, thinking.

Meanwhile,

Springtrap's P.O.V.

"Okokokok! C'mon, Springie! You can do this! You can! You really can! Just... *deep breath* be. A. Man. Be brave! *frown How hard can it be? Sam, I... ... I... ... ... ..." Springtrap was unsuccessfully encouraging himself in front of the mirror, in the men's bathroom.

"No! You can't!... You're just a coward pansy!" he started to cry.

"S... Springie?! Are you ok?" Phantom BB asked him sobbing. Springtrap immediately turned around to face him.

"What?! What?! Yes!*grin Yes, sure! Why would I not be?" he asked with a fake joyfulness, bending down to reach his height.

"Re... Really?!*sob 'Cuz I head you crying!" he replied looking at him with his burnt pale blue eyes.

"Phebebe... *sigh You're too young to hear that... It's very... Personal... And... Intimate." Springtrap replied looking into his eyes, and feeling miserable.

"Why?! You think a 6-years old isn't mature enough to know about adult stuff?!" PBB replied placing his hand on his hip and narrowing his eyes. Springtrap was absolutely surprised by PB's question.

"Ummm... ... Yeah..." he replied slightly confused.

"Well, you're wrong! I know absolutely everything!" and in about 3 minutes he told him everything he knew about -you know what-.

...

"Oh, dear... I never thought a 6-years old would ever know THAT much... But anyway, *sigh I guess I can tell you now..." Springtrap said lowering his head, and feeling super awkward.

5 minutes later...

"Wow... Now I realized... How... dumb you are, Springtrap!" PBB said frowning his nose, disgusted.

"Wh-Whaaaat?!" Springtrap asked very surprised. He did not expect that reaction from PBB.

"Yo, if GF stole her from you, you should've definitely looked for another girl!" PBB replied swaggily.

"Yeah... That's not the first time I hear that..." Springtrap replied rubbing his head and looking away.

"That says a lot... Man, you should have looked on a matrimonial site... Or go to prostitutes..." PBB explained at the end winking.

"..." Springtrap stared at him with a disgusted face.

"*sigh Fine. Don't listen PhBeBesgg's advices... You suffer." PBB told him folding his arms and looking away. "... And die virgin..." he whispered under his chin before putting on his sunglasses, and starting to smoke some weed.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Springtrap exclaimed, annoyed.

"I'm not getting in, man!" PBB said putting his hands in the air.

"You know, life means more than -you know-... It means feelings too! ... But you're right too..." Springtrap said at first disgusted by PBB's point of view, but at the end he started meditating about little pimp's words.

"Hey, I have something for you!" and he threw him some weed.

"And what am I suppose to do with it?!" Springtrap asked confused.

"Don't step the grass! Smoke it!" PBB replied at the end giggling.

"Whaaat?! Noooo!" Springtrap exclaimed throwing it on the floor.

"Listen to me! Smoke it, and all your problems will be gone like magic!" PBB exclaimed looking at him compassionately and smirking.

"Myeah... Maybe... Maybe not..." Springtrap replied extremely disgusted.

"Anyway,... Good luck, man! Now I'm goin' to get more weed! Bye, bye, Springboy!" PBB said waving before disappearing into thin air.

10 minutes later...

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! I won't put my mouth on that!" Springtrap was thinking not even looking at the piece of drug lying on the floor.

5 minutes later...

"*hum That looks interesting... But no! It's weed! No! But...*bits his lips* Ugh!" now he was staring at it interestingly.

3 minutes later...

Springtrap finally scrubbed to temptation, and started to smoke.

"That's soooooo good! *puffs out some smoke* I love it! I should've done this earlier!" he exclaimed smoking in the corner of the bathroom.

"That little fellow was right, man! Hehe! He was riiiiight! Right 'bout weed!..." Springtrap exclaimed letting out another big cloud of smoke.

"... And about Sam..." he said lowering his eyelids.

Suddenly, PM's voice was heard.

"*musical tone* Springtraaap! Oh, Springtraaap!"

"Yes?" he asked, peeking his head out of the bathroom door.

"I did it! I did! You're gonna talk and solve your problems with Sam!" she informed him grinning.

"Really?!" Springtrap asked rising the eyebrows.

"Yup! Let's go!" and she extended her hand to grab his arm.

"Wait!" he quickly retraced his hand. There was a moment of silence between them. After 10 seconds, Springtrap broke the silence.

"*deep breath* Let's go! I'm ready now!" and he grabbed PM's arm, and huffed his chest cockily.

"Phew! For a moment I thought that you'll refuse it again! But thank God you finally decided!... And one more thing: Have you smoked something? 'Cause you smell like weed!" PM asked sniffing his arm. At that question, Springtrap deeply blushed.

"Ummm... *grin No..." he replied scratching the back of his head. PM glared at him.

"Myeah... Right!" she said rolling her eyes. "But anyway, let's go!" and they teleported at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

Sam's P.O.V.

"Oh, dear! What am I gonna do?!" she was asking herself wandering through the girl's bathroom.

"Sam..." Malia tried, but was cut off by Sam.

"... 'Everything is goin' to be fine'! I know it! It became canonic!" she said, making air quotation signs with her fingers.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!" Malia replied folding her arms and frowning.

"I know..." Sam replied annoyed.

"C'mon, Sam! If you can't follow our advices, then try to follow songs messages! It's easier!" Chica advised looking at her compassionately.

...

"*hum Great idea! And... At which song did you think about?" Sam inquired smirking.

"'You have to become a WARRIOR!'" Chica replied humming the rest of the song.

"Yeah! 'Warrior' by Amber! *sigh What a good song! I hope it'll win the Eurovision!" Sam exclaimed dreamily.

"Anyway... You have to become a warrior, Sam! You have to become a conquerer!" Chica said patting her back.

"Yes, I know, but..." Sam said lowering her head.

"But what?" Malia asked winding her eyes.

...

"You know what?! Chica is right! I have to become a warrior! I have to become a conquerer! I AM a warrior!" Sam exclaimed adopting a conquering position.

"Yes, Sam! That's right! Finally! You're listening a word we're saying!" Malia said hugging Sam gently.

"Yeah! And if I'm a conquerer, that means I can get the matters between Springtrap and I!" Sam exclaimed extremely confident.

"*whips a tear away and sobs* We're so proud of you, Sam!" Chica exclaimed, also hugging her gently.

...

"Right in time, girls! Springtrap arrived!" Malia exclaimed as she peeked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Whaat?! Already?! OMG! What am I gonna do?!" Sam asked, panicked.

Chica sighed, and slowly hit her chest with her fist, in a 'be brave' sign. Sam quickly gained confidence, and replied in the same way with a smirk. Then, she walked towards the stage.

...

"H-Hi, Sam!" Springtrap greeted her shyly, slowly waving and scratching the back of his head.

"Hi, Springtrap!" Sam greeted him back confidently.

...

"Aaaaand now I'm gonna leave you alone! Good luck, guys!" PM said grinning very wide before leaving the room.

...

"So... I guess we are alone now..." Springtrap started after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes. Yes, we are..." Sam said blushing a little, and looking away.

"So..." Springtrap said, leaning forward and starting to sweat.

"... We have to stop this fucking conjugal triangle." Sam completed his words, also sweating.

"So... Who will start?" Springtrap asked.

"Why not you?" Sam replied smirking.

"What?! No! You know what? Ladies first!" Springtrap exclaimed grinning and narrowing his eyes.

"But you are suppose to be a knight!" Sam replied grinning wider.

After 5 seconds of silence, Chica's words came back into her mind.

~"I have to be a warrior!"~ she thought.

"*sigh I'll start!" Sam suddenly bursted. That surprised him a little.

"*sigh Ok." he whispered looking away. He couldn't believe that after so much consultation he was still a coward. He felt extremely bad about that. Until PBB's words came back into his mind.

"*deep breath* First thing first: promise me you won't get upset after this conversation!" Sam requested looking into his eyes.

"I do." he replied dully.

"Ok, then. Springtrap, *sigh I chose GF because he's exactly my type of boyfriend. You aren't. You're rather my type of best friend. But nothing more." Sam started to explain, trying not to feel bad about him.

"But... Why?" Springtrap asked, trying to be tough.

"*sigh Because you're not mature enough for me. But don't feel bad about that! The funniest moments in my life were with you!... But for a relationship you still have to grow older." Sam continued her explanation, keeping Chica's advice in her mind.

"This is everything I had to say. I hope I didn't hurt you too much. Though, that's the truth." She concluded soberly.

"... *looks down and raises his eyebrows* Okay... Now I understand... And I'm not hurt very much. PBB advised me to try to find a girlfriend on a matrimonial site.*smile And he also thaught me to relax and forget about everything!" he said a little melancholically at the end.

"Really?! How?" Sam asked him surprised.

"WEED!" he replied pulling out some weed, and starting to smoke.

"Myeah... I kinda guessed it... 'Cause I felt the smell of weed from the bathroom..." Sam said folding her arms, and smirking. At her remark, Springtrap blushed a little, and felt embarrassed.

"..." he grinned, and his left low eyelid was twitching.

...

"Hey, that means you aren't upset at all?!" Sam asked surprised.

"*shakes his head* Nope. I found my refuge in weed. I don't feel anything for you anymore!" he replied puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"So that means... We've finished?! It's... Over?!" Sam realized surprised.

"Apparently yes... *rises his eyebrows* Right! We finished! Hm!" Springtrap replied equally surprised as Sam.

"So... Let's announce Goldy and the others!" Sam proposed vividly.

"K." Springtrap agreed, and they started to call GF. After about 10 seconds, he appeared.

"Yes? Everything's ok?" he asked rather worried.

"Yes, yes! Calm down! We finished! Everything's over!" Sam said hugging him tight.

"Yup, man! I'm not thinking at her anymore! Now I have weeeeeeeeed!*giggle" Springtrap said puffing out a small cloud of smoke.

"K... Anyway, that means you'll never bother our relationship ever again?" GF asked not fully convinced.

"Yaaaaa!" Springtrap replied putting on his sunglasses.

GF blinked a few times, still not realizing that they were finally free. He glanced at Sam, she nodded with small tears in her eyes, and they kissed.

"I love you, Goldy!" she said lovingly.

"I love you too, Sam!" GF told her looking deeply into her eyes.

"Wooooa, man! How cute! Isn't it, Elsa?" Springtrap said repeatedly glancing at them and at the weed in his hand.

"Who's Elsa?" GF asked rising an eyebrow.

"Ma' weed!*giggle Isn't she sexy?" Springtrap replied looking sweetly at the piece of drug in his hand.

Again, GF showed him a confused look, but Sam quickly cleared him.

"Forget about him, he's drugged!" she whispered in his eyes.

"Anyway, Springtrap, will you mind if you'd let us alone for a few minutes?" GF asked him politely.

"K, man!" he exclaimed turning his head at the women bathroom. "Everyone come out! Everything's over!"

"SPRINGTRAAAAP! I told you to leave, not to call everyone!" GF shouted at him, extremely annoyed.

"Whaat?! Over?!" suddenly everyone got out from where they were, and ran towards them.

"Over?! In the good way?" Malia asked Sam as she reached her.

"Yes! Yes, Mally, yes!" Sam replied hugging her.

"Woohooo! Congrats!" Bonnie congratulated them, very happy for them.

...

"Ok, now we're leaving you alone! Bye!" Freddy exclaimed before waving, and going back at the Wizard's Castle.

After a few seconds, everyone left them alone, and PM dragged Springtrap to the backstage.

"Finally... That means we're gonna have a date tonight?" Sam asked him smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Be sure!" GF replied smiling.

They kissed again.

A few hours later...

Date time. GF and Sam were at 'FredBear's Family Diner' while the others were at a table, playing UNO.

"Red 6." Bonnie said dully putting a red 6 on the card deck.

"Yellow 6." Malia said, doing the same thing as Bonnie.

"Skip one, Phangle!" Chica exclaimed as she put down a skip one card.

"No, Phebebe will skip 2!" PM said showing her skip card, and putting it down.

"I told you! My name is PhBeBesgg!" PBB shouted at her wiggling his tiny fists, and putting on his sunglasses.

"Anyway. Skip two, yo!" PM exclaimed a bit annoyed.

"I don't wanna! Freddy will skip three!" PBB said putting on the card deck another skip one card.

Freddy didn't say anything, he just put down the last skip one card.

"No! Bonnie will skip 4!" he exclaimed putting his hands at the back of his head, victoriously. For a moment, Bonnie stared at him with the jaw open.

"Whaaaaat?!" he exclaimed not believing what has just happened.

"What have you just seen. Now stay!" Freddy replied smiling cockily.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie sward him really annoyed.

And the game continued until everyone finished, and only Bonnie remained with cards in his hands.

"Haha, you lost!" Freddy exclaimed grinning very wide.

"Fuuuuck!" Bonnie winced.

"Heyaa, guys!" Springtrap suddenly appeared from the bathroom. "Can I play cards too?"

"Yes, sure!" Freddy agreed, nodding.

"Ok." and he started to walk towards the table, taking a seat near Freddy and PBB. He was about to light up another cigarette, but Malia stopped him.

"Ummm... *cough I'd prefer you not smoke right here right now... Because *another cough* Chica and I are pregnant... And the smoke might hurt our babies health..." she explained rising one eyebrow.

"Okay... Who will arrange the cards?" Springtrap asked looking at the cards scattered across the table.

"The looser always arranges the cards." Freddy said smirking, and staring at Bonnie. He replied showing him the middle finger. He was about to grab the cards, when Malia grunted in pain.

"Talking about the pregnancy... Freddy, will you give me some pills, please?" she inquired holding her abdomen.

"K. Right now!" he replied running towards the Wizard's Castle.

"This is going to be a long pregnancy..." Malia whispered to herself, still holding her belly.

**A/N: That's it! The end of the 10th chapter! The following one is the last one from this story, so stay tuned, guys! :D And after that... IDK, I didn't even start to write anything for the sequel, nor for the B&amp;M fic... Anyway... I have to take a break from writing because I neglected school too much *bits her lip* and the semester test papers are approaching fast... FUUUUCK! But let's forget about that, it's the springtime break, and that was RA99, _Pa, Pa_ and _pusi_! **


	12. Ch 11: New horizons

**A/N: _Ce mai faceti, dragilor_? I hope good. Anyway, here's the last chapter from this story. I really hope I somehow made you... feel something when you read it... And I also hope you laughed as hard as I did at the funny moments... And see everything I wanted to tell you throghout the story... I... I... You know what? thanking and credits at the end! Right now, RA99 _va aduce_**

**_FREDDY'S FIRST CRUSH_**

_**CHAPTER 11: NEW HORIZONS**_

9 months later...

"Wild draw 4." Mlia said dully, putting down a blue wild draw 4 card.

"Oh, shit!" Bonnie exclaimed taking 4 cards from the other card deck.

"Blue 9." Chica said putting the card over Malia's. Freddy quickly glanced at his cards.

"I don't have..." he whispered taking a card. Suddenly, Malia felt an extrem pain into her stomach.

"AAAAAAAARGH! Freddy, please give me some pills!" she asked putting her hands onto her belly.

"Sure. Right now!" he shoved his hand into his costume, and pulled out the bottle of pills. She swallowed some, but the pain didn't stop. In fact, the pain intensified.

"AAAAH! It hurts! It hurts even harder! *looks at Sam* AAAH! H.E.L.P... Me!" she whispered with small tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ummm ummmm ummm, As far as I've seen... Malia, I think you're about to give birth!" Sam said anxiously.

...

"Oh, my God! Then... quickly! Let's bring you to the backstage!" Bonnie exclaimed after a moment in which everyone stared at her with the jaws open.

"OK. Take me! Just make it stop!" Malia exclaimed, with more tears in her eyes. Nobode said anything, they just took her, and brought her to the backstage. Sam and Chica remained with her, while the boys stayed outside.

...

A few hours later...

"Malia! Just calm down and breathe! Everything is going to be ok! You and Freddy will be happy parents!" Chica was trying to calm her down.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I've been in labor for almost one hour, and nothing happened! I'm panicked!" Malia exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Freddy was waiting outside the backstage, being very excited and frightened.

"Guys, ... I can't believe it! I'll... I'll... be a parent!" Freddy exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah... I believe ya, man! I'll be a parent too! And I can't wait!" Bonnie said dreamily.

"She sufferes! And all because of me..." Freddy whispered, feeling miserable.

"Freddy. You wanted that kid, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Freddy relied confused.

"Then, don't feel guilty! Be strong!" Bonnie encouraged him, patting his back.

"Yeah... But still. She sufferes..."

"You know what? Let's change the subject..." Bonnie said smirking.

"Okay..." Freddy replied with a faint smile.

"*sigh I remember the day in which she came to work here... And the war between Foxy and I... And the date... *another sigh* What a good times..." Bonnie started, melancolichally.

"Yeah... I remember all the good times I had with Malia too..."

While the boys were having a friendly talk, the girls were encouraging Malia.

"Malia, just think at the fact that I'll have a child too, and you are just scaring and worrying me more! Just calm down!" Chica exclaimed.

"I can't!" Malia shouted in agony.

"Do you want us to bring Freddy here?" Sam asked her sarcasticly.

"In fact... If I'm thinking better, Freddy makes me anxious! I can feel him! Don't bring him here! Just let me hear him saying he's not afraid anymore, and I might gain confidence!" Chica was just staring at her.

"Ummmm... Sam was just kidding, but if you say so... Freddy!" and Chica rushed at the door. Freddy and Bonnie were walking near the door. They did not expect that, and when Chica opened the door, they jumped out of surprise.

"OMG, Chica, you freaked me out! Is she ok? Is the baby born?"

"Ok, now I'm leaving. Good luck!" Bonnie exclaimed as the door opened and Chica peacked her head out.

"No, but Malia is scared and anxious, and probably because of that, your baby doesn't want to come out." Chica said worried.

"Oh, NO! What can we do?" Freddy asked panicked.

"CALM DOWN! Because of your nervousness Malia is freaked out! Just think at sometimes else until the baby is born! I have left some pizza in the kitchen. Eat it. Or... Play UNO with Bonnie, I don't know. Just stop being anxious. And... Tell her that, ok?" Chica exclaimed calmly.

"Alright, then!" Freddy exclaimed confident. "Malia, baby! If you hear me, I'm not anxious anymore! I'm fine and confident! I trust you, my love! You'll bring us the most beautiful kid in the world! I love you!" Freddy shouted in hope that Malia would hear him.

"Yeah? If you're not scared anymore, then I'll be fine too! AAAARGH! Chica, come quickly!" Malia shouted.

"Duty calls me! And don't be scared anymore!" and she rushed inside the backstage. Finally the baby decided to come out. Despite Malia's request, Freddy became more frightened and scared than before. He tried to play cards with Bonnie, but he couldn't.

After 1 1/2 hours the screams suddenly stopped. The kid was finally born. Freddy was chatting with Bonnie, trying to calm down. When his child was finally born, Chica and Sam came to announce him.

"Freddy! Come here to meet your daughter!" Chica exclaimed. Without saying a thing, Freddy entered in the backstage. There was Malia sitting on the table smiling with their offspring in her hands. At the sight of his daughter, Freddy's heart melted.

"Aaawwww! She's so sweet!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Yes, she is! Have you thought at a name?" Malia slowly asked.

"Nope. Have you?"

"NO... But... I think Elphaba would be suitable for her."

"Mmmmmm... Yeah... Elphaba... Awesome name! Yes, Elphaba remains!" right then, Elphaba woke up. It was the most beautiful sight that Freddy thought would assist.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, sweetie, we are!" Malia exclaimed full of love.

"And... What's my name, mom?"

"Your name is Elphaba, darling!" Freddy replied.

Elphaba was a black bear, with pink chest and long, dark pink lion-like tail. She had light green eyes, and big claws at her fingers.

...

"And what are we going to do now?" Elphaba asked.

"Ummmm... I don't know... Are you hungry?" Malia replied as Elphaba's belly started to make noises.

"Well... I think I want to eat something. But what will I eat?"

"Pizza would be ok?" Freddy proposed.

"Ummm... What's that 'pizza'?" Elphaba asked confused.

"You'll see! Freddy, please bring me a pizza from the kitchen!" Malia exclaimed. Freddy rushed to the kitchen, and came back with the biggest pizza he found. "Here is it, darling!"

...

"Mmmmm... It's good! I like it! Thank you, mum!" Elphaba thanked after she ate half of the pizza.

"You're welcome!" Mala exclaimed.

"*yawn I-I think I wanna sleep now!" Elphaba said, half asleepen.

"Altight then, let's go to sleep!" and they went to the Wizard's Castle. There, they built a bed with some pillows and blankets. They put Elphaba there, and watched her falling asleep.

"Look at her, Freddy! Isn't she cute?" Malia whispered to Freddy.

"Yeah! That is the most delightful sight I've ever seen! My own kid! I would have never dreamed that one day I will have a child! Thank you, Malia! Thank you for showing me that life means more than pizza and grumpiness!" and he wiped a small tear that came from his left eye, and kissed Malia on her right cheek.

"You're welcome, Freddy! It was a truly adventure for you to reach at me, but the real adventure starts now!"

THE END

**A/N: That's it! The end of the story! I want to thank to all of you who had patience to read this story! Thank you very much CuteArt123, Darren55, IAlwaysHaveStupidNames, Jonathan Stanley, Keyblade132, Sheph3rdOfFire, and FoulerGlint60 for faving and following 'Freddy's First Crush', _sunteti minunati_! Also, thank you Playfile X and all the guests that supported me! _Va iubesc_! *group hug***

**Anyway, I have bad news :( As I said in the last chapter, I have to get more focused on school, and I won't post anything until late May... Sorry :( Plus, I wanna join the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom too, and I have already got ideas for a Romania x Hungary fic, and for a crossover as well... - OMG, I'll be so buisy in the summer! DX But everything for FNaF and APH! **

**And again, thank you from the bottom of my Romanian heart for reading, and supporting me, that was RA99, _Pa si pusi_!**


End file.
